After the Legend
by NotTHATShannon
Summary: Follow Rowen as she adapts to life in Skyrim after defeating the legendary Alduin. With her faithful companion, Serana, at her side every step of the way, the two develop deep feelings for one another. As Rowen tries to confront her wife about these feelings, she finds herself in the middle of yet another adventure.
1. Part One

**Chapter One**

Rowen crouched behind a boulder with her bow drawn. Slowly, she peered over the boulder at the mammoth that stood just yards away. Even after years of slaying dragons, Rowen still found hunting the beasts of Skyrim to be one of her favorite sports. The mammoth's massive body swayed as it stomped through the grassy plains. Out of the corner of Rowen's eye, she saw the movement of someone stealthily creeping into position beside her. "You know, I'm not carrying that thing home with us," Serana whispered as she steadied her own bow over the boulder. Rowen took a deep breath in and pulled back on her bowstring. She felt her aim steady on the swaying mammoth. As she exhaled, she released the tension on the string, which sent the arrow slicing through the air until it landed directly into the beast's eye. As the mammoth fell to the ground, Rowen jumped onto the boulder and held her bow to the air in triumph. Serana rolled her eyes, "What did that mammoth ever do to you?" Rowen slid over the boulder and started sprinting towards the mammoth; she didn't want to wait around for the wolves of Skyrim to claim her kill.

"Well, for one, he happened to be stomping around my hunting grounds," Rowen shouted back at Serana as she came to a stop at the mammoth's side. Rowen pulled the arrow out of the mammoth's skull. The blood on the arrow glistened in the sunlight. She brought the bloodied arrow to her pants leg, but stopped suddenly as Serana shouted, "_NOT _the pants! Use the cloth!" Rowen groaned as she dropped her bag to the ground. She retrieved _the_ cloth from her bag and turned purposefully towards Serana as she wiped the arrow down. "I'm using the cloth!" She shouted across the field.

Serana was leaning against the boulder with her arms crossed at her chest. Rowen grabbed the sharpest axe from her bag and proceeded to free the tusks from the mammoth's skull. Serana walked slowly to the mammoth's side with a dagger in hand, and began stripping the meat from the bones.

"We are close enough to Whiterun that we could sell this meat. We might even convince someone to buy a tusk or two," she stated as she rolled strips of meat into a large leather satchel.

"That sounds like a plan, but we are taking one tusk back with us to Lakeview."

"Back to _Lakeview_? Are you kidding me?"

"It won't be too bad…I'll hire a carriage to take us to Falkreath," Rowen shrugged, "Then, we'll only carry it a couple miles."

Serana crossed her arms again and stared. Rowen smiled awkwardly and started hoisting one of the tusks over her shoulders. Serana sighed and picked up the other tusk begrudgingly.

It was a short walk to Whiterun. As Serana had anticipated, the mammoth meat was quickly sold to the local food vendors. Rowen only needed one mammoth tusk, so she made her way from the food vendors to Belethor's General Goods Store. As she opened the door, a small bell alerted the shop to her entrance. Belethor turned to Rowen and started shaking his head, "Out of all the possible treasures of Skyrim, you bring me a mammoth's tusk?" Rowen hoisted the tusk onto the counter and turned towards the entrance as she heard the chime of the bell announce the entrance of another customer. Serana entered the shop, dragging with her the other mammoth tusk.

Belethor was very familiar with the site of the two explorers. It was rare that he would see one without the other. Belethor clicked his tongue at the sight of the second mammoth tusk and wondered silently where in Oblivion he was going to display these things in his humble shop.

Rowen leaned across the counter, making eye contact once again with Belethor.

"Look, I know what you are thinking, but I really only need you to buy one off of me. In exchange, I'll buy your whole lot of ebony arrows."

Belethor scratched his chin pensively, and then stretched his large hand across the counter, "You've got a deal, Dragonborn."

Rowen's jaw clenched at the sound of the title. Very few people still recognized Rowen as the Dragonborn. To most people, their hero had long ago disappeared into the wilderness of Skyrim. It was a more fitting end to the legacy of a hero. But, the truth of the matter was that Rowen hadn't disappeared. Rowen slapped her hand into Belethor's open palm, "Deal."

"Now, ebony arrows, ebony arrows…" Belethor's voice trailed off as he disappeared into the back room. Rowen scanned the newly acquired oddities in Belethor's shop. "I count thirty-three arrows here," Belethor stated as he dropped the arrows onto the counter, "But I have to ask why in the world are you holding on to that second tusk?"

Rowen glanced back at Serana impulsively before answering. "Well, it's sort of my two-year wedding anniversary with Ysolda." Belethor blinked, "So, you are bringing her a _mammoth _tusk as a present?" Rowen looked down at the counter and spoke quickly to Belethor, "It's kind of a silly story, but I met her two years ago when I was traveling through Whiterun. She asked me to get her a mammoth tusk. When I returned with the tusk, I asked her to marry me."

Belethor smiled across the counter at Rowen, "How romantic…"

Rowen laughed and glanced quickly back to Serana. Serana was sifting through a pile of books near the doorway. Belethor followed Rowen's gaze, and then gave Rowen a knowing smile.

Rowen frowned at Belethor, "Anyway, for our _first_ anniversary, I thought it would be funny to give her another mammoth tusk. I had also made her a diamond and gold necklace, and draped it over the tusk for her to find. And, since I am so creative, I figured I would keep this a running tradition."

Serana had now joined them at the counter. She forked over a few pieces of gold to Belethor in exchange for a book. Rowen stared at the title. Belethor dropped the gold pieces into his pocket, "Ah, the _Lusty Argonian. _Good choice." Serana blushed, "Even an adventurer enjoys a little romance." Rowen coughed and then quickly turned to Belethor, her voice suddenly tense,"Well, we better be going then."

"I just have to ask before you go…what in the world is Ysolda doing with these mammoth tusks?"

Rowen laughed and ran the flat of her hand over the back of her braid, "Well, the first one she gave to her dad, and the second one is hanging above our fireplace."

Belethor nodded, "And, last year, you made her a diamond necklace. What did you make her this year?"

Rowen shifted, "I actually haven't made her anything yet."

Belethor disappeared behind the counter. Rowen met Serana's gaze again, but the expression on her face was unreadable.

Belethor reappeared with a tiny golden box from behind the counter. "Now, if I remember correctly, you weren't as financially stable when you were _first_ married." Rowen shrugged, but continued to listen. Belethor opened the box and turned it towards Rowen. Inside of the box was a beautiful ring with a large diamond in the center and sparkling rubies lining the band. The entire ring seemed to glow in the light. Belethor leaned across the counter, "Don't ask me which metal was used in the crafting of this ring." Rowen picked the ring out of the box and studied it, "I've been smithing long enough that I should know this, but I haven't the foggiest idea what I am looking at." Belethor whispered to the Dragonborn, "That's because this is no ordinary ring. Legend has it that Mara herself crafted this ring and enchanted it with a spell that would bind two lovers together in this world and the world beyond."

"That's basically the definition of marriage," Serana smugly added.

Belethor shrugged, "It could be a token of marriage…a contract to legally bind two people in this life." He then turned his gaze back towards the Dragonborn, "But, marriage is a contract of flesh, and what I am offering to you is a contract of the s_oul_."

Rowen swallowed and looked from Belethor to Serana. She was suddenly aware that Belethor's shop was sweltering hot. Rowen opened her mouth to talk, but the words seemed to escape her.

"So, I'm guessing you are going to want more than a mammoth's tusk for this ring," countered Serana, breaking the silence. Belethor beamed at Serana and then turned an amused gaze back to Rowen, "Well, for my two favorite adventurers, I'll see what I can do."

**Chapter Two**

Rowen and Serana were silent during the carriage ride to Falkreath. Rowen thumbed the golden box in her pocket nervously. It seemed that every fiber of her being was tuned into this tiny box. Serana seemed unfazed by the presence of this mysterious trinket. She was completely engrossed in her new novel and bit her lip as she flipped to the next page. _What was she reading that had her so enthralled? _Rowen suddenly found herself staring at Serana and biting her own lip.

The carriage came to a halt as the driver announced their arrival at their destination. Serana closed the book suddenly and dropped it unceremoniously into her bag before hopping out of the carriage. She dropped a few gold pieces into the driver's hand before turning to Rowen. "Well, are you just going to sit there and stare at me all day, or are we going to drag this tusk up the road to your wife?" Rowen frowned and hopped down from the carriage. Serana grabbed one end of the mighty tusk and Rowen grabbed the other. In comparison, the tiny box in her pocket seemed to weigh ten mammoth tusks.

The two of them trudged up the road silently. After a few paces, Rowen couldn't stand it anymore. "What's with the silent treatment? What's wrong with you lately?"

Serana raised her eyebrows and asked quizzically, "What is wrong with _me_?"

"Yes! I want to know why you are…ignoring me." The words came out more desperate than Rowen had anticipated.

"Look, when you asked me to go hunting with you for the week, I didn't know I was signing up for a quest to retrieve your anniversary gift," Serana hissed.

Rowen stopped, "Can we just take break for a second?"

Serana dropped her end of the tusk with a thud. Rowen followed suit and dropped her half. Rowen perched on the ground, looking up at Serana. "I wanted to spend time with you, so I asked you to go hunting with me. It wasn't a quest for my anniversary gift."

Serana glared down at Rowen, "It certainly hasn't felt that way. I swear, I feel like I don't even know you…the person _I _know wouldn't just buy off someone for marriage with a mammoth tusk!"

Rowen met Serana's gaze, "What would the person you know do?"

Serana pursed her lips and looked down at the ground. Their relationship seemed to be filled with these moments. Every time Serana hinted any sort of feeling to Rowen, she would quickly shut down.

"I'm sorry, Serana," Rowen started, "I was married a long time ago. I didn't know then that I would be meeting you."

"I thought companionship meant something to you—how did you just commit your life to the first woman that would have you?"

"At the time, I was told that I was destined to slay a time-traveling dragon that was going to eat the entire world. I didn't exactly expect to live through it, but here I am," Rowen gestured at their path.

"Yes, here you are," Serana added bitterly.

"I thought getting married might give me some reason to live through it all, even if I wasn't expecting to actually make it," Rowen looked up at Serana, suddenly feeling very small in her presence. Serana was terrifyingly beautiful; her dark hair framed her delicate, porcelain face. She had lived a hard life, but you would not know it from her appearance.

Serana looked down the trail to Lakeview, "Well, it just so happens that your reason to live is walking this way."

**Chapter Three**

Rowen followed Serana's gaze and saw Ysolda standing several yards away. Ysolda beamed at Rowen and shouted, "I had a feeling you were coming back today!" Rowen found herself suddenly at her feet and walking towards Ysolda with a grin on her face. Ysolda walked hurriedly towards Rowen and threw her arms around her neck. She kissed Rowen deeply and then playfully added, "_And_, you took down a mammoth for me." Ysolda had a painfully gracious personality that seemed almost completely foreign in Skyrim.

"_And,_ hauled it all the way out here from Whiterun," Serana chimed in with an equally large grin on her face. Ysolda walked towards Serana to embrace her, "And, I have you to thank for always keeping my hero safe on all of her adventures." Serana returned Ysolda's embrace, her eyes moving slowly over Ysolda's shoulder and falling coldly on Rowen's face before releasing Ysolda. Ysolda turned and smiled warmly at Rowen and as if a reflex, clutched the diamond pendant hanging from her neck.

Serana motioned towards Rowen and asked expectantly, "Rowen, don't you have something else you'd like to give Ysolda?" Rowen knew that it wasn't just a question about Ysolda. It was a question about the future nature of their relationship. Rowen played coy, "Ah, yes, I do have something very special—too special to give away right here in Bandit Country." Rowen hoisted one end of the mammoth tusk over her shoulder and turned an impartial gaze to Serana as she motioned towards the Lakeview Homestead. Serana's eyes burned with a mix of hurt, rage, and betrayal. Rowen pressed her lips together into a line and fought wave after wave of emotion that she felt at that moment. Her voiced faltered only slightly as she spoke to Serana, "Come on, it's getting late and I want to know you're safe inside." Ysolda clasped the Dragonborn's hand and breathed, "I've been here for a week with just a house carl and a bard, you know. But, I love that you always want to take care of me." Rowen's gaze was still fixed on Serana, "I know you probably don't need me to keep you safe, but I need you." Serana swallowed as she broke their graze and lifted the other half of the tusk. Rowen turned toward the road to Lakeview, "Let's get going then."

Ysolda had stood still for a moment and studied her wife's face. Something was different, but she didn't know what. She wondered silently if the gift her wife brought back to her had something to do with this strange behavior. She walked in stride, hand-in-hand with her wife when suddenly a glimmer caught her eye. The glimmer was from the setting Skyrim sun, sending out its last rays of warmth before the coldness of the night. The setting rays fell perfectly into the small opening of her wife's pocket and reflected back what appeared to be a ring box made of gold. Could her Dovahkin be re-proposing to her?

She absent-mindedly turned the plain silver wedding band around and around her finger. She had married Rowen almost on a whim. She had been completely enamored with the fact that the prophesized Dragonborn was choosing her as a wife. The first few months of their marriage passed without much contact other than the occasional night that her wife would return beaten, bloody, and exhausted from the reality of the duties that accompanied being a prophesized savior. Those nights were rare and limited to a brief exchange of warmth between two lovers before the Dragonborn left again with no expected date of return. After assuming title of Vampire Lord, a change occurred in her wife. The ever-distant spouse was suddenly _warm_ and _content_ while at home. At the same time, Ysolda had to accept Serana, another powerful vampire and right-hand to her wife. Ysolda had feared how close this other woman was to her wife; however, the vampiric changes appeared to spark a hunger in Rowen for more than just blood. The nights Rowen would return with Serana in tow were the nights that Rowen would display such desire for Ysolda that it could make anyone blush. Those nights were filled with passionate pleasures that Ysolda never knew she could experience. Her wife made love to her with such urgency, as if she had needed release every night that she had been away. Their last night together, before Rowen's latest expedition, was spent in each other's arms next to a warm fire in the home they shared. Rowen had opened up to Ysolda that night, stating that she felt their marriage had started in a rush and before true feelings could have developed between them. Rowen had held Ysoda next to the fire as she expressed her wishes to go back in time and make things different. Ysolda reassured her wife that the only important thing was that they had found each other.

The next day, Rowen had announced that she was going on a hunting trip with Serana, and that she would be back in time for their anniversary.

**Chapter Four**

Serana was opening a bottle of wine at the Lakeview Homestead before night fell on Skyrim. The three sat silently around a warm fire, sipping wine from their goblets. Before long, Ysolda was halfway through her share of the wine. She moved closer to Rowen, and placed her hand on her wife's thigh. As if on cue, Serana stood up abruptly and announced she was retiring for the evening. Ysolda let her hand run slightly down her wife's leg before squeezing her knee. Serana paused in the doorway, looked back at the couple, and grabbed two large bottles of wine before turning towards the guest quarters.

Rowen felt her stomach sink as she heard Serana shut the door to the guest bedroom. Ysolda squeezed Rowen's knee again and whispered in her ear, "I think our bath might be ready." Rowen quickly finished the wine in her goblet, then turned to her wife and said, "Let's go get cleaned up then."

Ysolda grabbed Rowen's hand and lead her to the bedroom where a hot bath was ready for the two of them. Steam was rolling off the warm water and it reminded Rowen of her first bath with Serana.

The two had emerged from an ancient Dwarven ruin with two full bags of loot in tow. Their horse was nowhere to be seen, so they walked for what seemed like days into the wilderness of Skyrim. As they walked, they listed all of the things that they would purchase with their newly acquired treasure when, suddenly, Serana stopped and gasped, "A hot spring!" Rowen kept walking and nodded, "Yes, you could probably buy a hot spring with that much money." Rowen turned when she heard Serana's bag hit the ground with a thud. "It's a hot spring! We stumbled across a hot spring," Serana breathed as Rowen focused her eyes on a tiny hole filled with water so warm that steam rolled off it and faded into the night sky. Rowen looked around nervously, "I could really use a bath, but this is not a safe area for us to be stopping." Serana was already taking off her boots, "We'll be quick about it then." She started to shrug off her cloak. Rowen looked up quickly at the night sky, and tried to pretend that she was not seeing her companion undress right in front of her. "I'll just watch from here—I mean, I'll just keep watch from here…at our current surroundings," Rowen stammered at the night sky. Rowen had been on the road for close to six months with this woman, and it was getting harder every day to pretend that deep feelings did not exist between the two of them. Rowen heard Serana pat the ground outside the hot spring, "Oh, come on, you need a bath more than I do! Just take your clothes off and get in here so we can get back on the road!" Rowen finally allowed herself to make eye contact, "You bathe and I'll hop in after you." Serana swatted water at Rowen's boot, "That's ridiculous. You said it yourself that we need to hurry up and get back on the road." Rowen paused, then sighed as she quickly took off her clothes and lowered herself into the water with her back turned to Serana. Rowen thumbed at the wedding band on her finger, quietly trying to remember her vows. With her back still facing Serana, Rowen silently noted that the hot spring seemed even smaller now that she was actually in it. She felt Serana's leg touch her own and, in response, Rowen tried to press herself further to the edge of the hot spring. She froze when she felt Serana's fingers lightly touch her shoulders. Rowen closed her eyes and leaned into Serana's touch. Serana ran her hands over Rowen's shoulders and lightly skimmed her breasts. Rowen breathed as she felt Serana's lips lightly touch the base of her neck. Rowen slowly turned to face Serana. Serana's eyes searched Rowen's face for a reaction. After a moment of silence, Serana began to pull away, "I'm really sorry—I shouldn't have—I just thought…" Rowen slipped one hand out of the water and placed it lightly onto the side of Serana's face. Serana relaxed and leaned her cheek into Rowen's open palm. Serana felt Rowen's other arm snake behind her back, pulling her into a full embrace. In response, Serana wrapped both of her arms around Rowen's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. Rowen leaned into the kiss and slowly backed Serana into the side of the hot spring. The two lovers quickly found themselves pressed against each other, legs intertwined and lips pressed together. Serana moaned deeply as she felt Rowen's hand slip between her inner thighs. Rowen groaned as she felt Serana's legs part for her.

Suddenly, Rowen broke Serana's grasp and launched herself to the other side of the hot spring. Serana steadied herself and stared breathlessly at Rowen in confusion, "Did I do something wrong?" Rowen hoisted herself out of the spring, "No, believe me, you're doing everything just right."

"Then, _why?"_ Serana felt like a fool still standing in the hot spring, looking up at Rowen in disbelief.

"Not like this," Rowen said coldly as she plucked her pants from the ground.

Rowen closed her eyes and leaned her head back into the bath that Ysolda had drawn. The night of the hot spring was the first and last time Rowen had come that close to being intimate with Serana. They had treated that night as if it happened in a dream. At this point, Rowen almost felt like it actually had been a dream, but it was a dream she played out in her mind every single night.

Rowen kept her eyes closed and she moaned as she felt Ysolda's hands slip over her shoulders in the water. _I should have stayed. _Rowen pulled Ysolda on top of her lap. Ysolda let out an amused yelp as she slid into the bath. Rowen imagined the taste of Serana's lips, as she pressed her own against her wife's mouth.

Downstairs, Serana pretended that she did not hear the water splashing above her. She poured herself another large glass of wine, and stared at the first page of the _Lusty Argonian. _She found herself silently stewing at the nerve of Rowen. And, as she finished her second bottle of wine, she began contemplating disappearing into the night without leaving so much as a note behind.

**Chapter Five**

It was either really late or really early, Rowen noted as she saw the candle flame burning low into the wax. Rowen stirred the flames of the fireplace back to life, and watched as Ysolda turned in bed away from the light. An empty wine goblet lay discarded in front of the hearth of the fire. Rowen grimaced and grasped her pounding head in her hands. With her eyes closed, all she could see was the image of Serana from the night before. Rowen had never seen her look so disgusted, but Rowen had also never seen her retire for the night with two bottles of wine. Rowen's head lolled between her hands.

Rowen heard Ysolda's feet padding across the landing towards her. Ysolda sat beside Rowen, and ran her hand through Rowen's braid and down her neck. Rowen leaned into Ysolda's touch, finally allowing herself to rest her pounding head in her wife's lap.

"I'm never drinking wine _ever _again," Rowen groaned into Ysolda's lap.

Ysolda laughed and then asked skeptically, "Well, how about the mead?"

Rowen groaned again, "Don't even _start_ talking about the mead."

"No mead either? This could be very serious," Ysolda mused.

"No mead, no wine, and especially no bards," Rowen added.

"I don't think Llewellyn had much of a hand in last night's merriment," Ysolda continued, "But, I will be sure to warn him that drums may not be the instrument of choice in the morning."

Rowen scowled, "No singing either."

Ysolda paused and then began humming the tune to the _Dragonborn Comes_. Rowen opened one eye at Ysolda.

"I thought you liked that one! It's about you, after all," Ysolda mused. Rowen righted herself next to Ysolda. Ysolda smiled and passed Rowen a goblet. Rowen groaned again, "I know what they say about hair of the hound, but…"

"It's not wine, it's water," Ysolda insisted.

Rowen took a long drink from the goblet and then spattered, "What is this? Water straight from a Draugr's ass? Seriously, woman, are you trying to kill me?"

"Well, it _does _have a healthy heap of nightshade mixed into it," Ysolda glared. Rowen dramatically grasped at her chest, "On the anniversary of our wedding day? You traitorous wench! I'm taking you out with me!" Rowen grabbed Ysolda and pulled her down with her. Ysolda laughed and feigned an escape from Rowen's grasp. Rowen looked down at Ysolda in her arms, feeling suddenly very sad.

Rowen took another long sip from the goblet, "In all honesty though, did you siphon this water from a pissing hole in Oblivion?" Ysolda punched Rowen playfully on the shoulder, "I mixed crushed bear claw and honeycomb in it to revitalize you, but now I would just as soon as leave you with your ailments."

Rowen smelled the goblet and smacked her lips together, "A bit heavy on the bear claw and a bit stingy with the honeycomb were we?" Ysolda punched Rowen's shoulder again.

Rowen smiled at Ysolda as she continued to stoke the fire. "It's almost a new day, and another year has passed between us," Ysolda noted. Rowen silently nodded as she began to stare into the fire. Ysolda placed her hand on top of Rowen's and squeezed, "You never showed me that special surprise that you had mentioned." Rowen looked at Ysolda quizzically, "I thought I showed it to you a few times last night?" Rowen could see Ysolda blush even in the low firelight. "I am only teasing you," Rowen continued, "Do you want me to give it to you now?" Ysolda nodded and smiled.

Ysolda was expecting Rowen to reach for the pocket of her trousers that lay discarded on the bedroom floor, but Rowen grasped at her leather travel satchel instead. Ysolda wandered if Rowen had moved the ring box to the satchel while she wasn't looking.

But, Rowen did not return with the golden box that Ysolda had expected. Instead, Rowen was holding something that was wrapped in a green velvet cloth. Ysolda took the package from Rowen and began to unwrap it. Inside of the velvet was a beautiful gold and emerald circlet.

It wasn't quite the gift that Ysolda had anticipated, but she threw her arms around her wife and showered her in kisses anyway. Rowen smiled, "I'm glad you like it. I enchanted it for you…it is meant to restore your health and fortify your magicka." Ysolda fitted the circlet onto her head, "I absolutely love it. It's perfect." Rowen studied the fit of the circlet, "It isn't too loose, is it? You want it to be secure. I know these are two skills that we are still working on, but this circlet will keep you safe when I'm not here to protect you." Ysolda clasped Rowen's hand, "It's perfect. Thank you."

Rowen stood and finished the bear claw water, spattering again dramatically. "I think that I must go downstairs to start mixing together an antidote for the Nightshade cocktail my wife just slipped me." Ysolda smiled back at her dubiously.

Rowen grabbed her pants from the floor and began buckling them as she headed downstairs. The steps leading downstairs seemed colder than usual on Rowen's bare feet. Serana's bedroom door was slightly ajar. Rowen compulsively thumbed the box in her pocket. _Had Serana's door been open this entire time? Had she heard me with Ysolda? _Rowen was standing directly outside of Serana's bedroom, and decided against her better judgment to peer inside. _Even if Serana happened to be awake, what am I going to say to her?_

To Rowen's surprise, Serana's bed was completely empty. Rowen stepped inside the room and began to scan her surroundings. The bed was made, the washbasin hadn't been touched, and not a single item of Serana's remained in the room. Rowen scanned the room for a note, but saw nothing. There was absolutely no trace that Serana had even entered the guest bedroom last night.

Rowen felt her head begin to pound again. _Serana was gone._


	2. Part Two

**Chapter Six**

Rowen bolted out of the guest bedroom and sprinted upstairs. Ysolda saw the frantic look in Rowen's eye, "What's wrong? Bandits?" Rowen shook her head and began pulling on her boots, "No, it's Serana. She's gone." Ysolda relaxed, "She probably just went on a walk, Rowen."

Rowen grabbed her bow and quiver, "Her bed is completely empty, Ysolda. She hasn't been here all night." Rowen could see Ysolda's shadow shrug in the firelight, "She's a…she's a vampire…maybe she went out to eat?" Rowen was bounding down the stairs, "She wouldn't leave without telling me first!"

Ysolda wrapped a bed sheet around her body and ran down the stairs after Rowen, "When are you going to be back? It's almost a new day…"

Rowen stopped at the manor doorstep, "I'll be back when I find Serana, but not until then."

Rowen's head began to spin as she stepped out into Skyrim. _Which way could she have gone? _Falkreath was the closest town and the most likely place Serana would stop to pick up supplies. Rowen sprinted to the stable and noted that all of the horses were still in their stalls for the night. _She's on foot. _Rowen quickly mounted her horse and took off at a galloping speed towards Falkreath.

The sun was beginning to rise over the mountains of Skyrim, but Rowen was focused on the ground. Recent tracks were apparent in the brush just off the main road to Falkreath. Rowen cursed Serana for choosing a shorter route through the wilderness over the safety of a longer, more indirect road. Rowen followed the tracks until the sun was finally shining high in the sky. The tracks seemed to stop suddenly in the middle of the woods. Rowen circled her horse through the area in an attempt to pick the trail back up, but found nothing. Rowen brought the horse back to the area where the tracks ended and dismounted. She clasped her head in both of her hands, trying desperately to stop the pounding. "Damn you, Serana," Rowen muttered as she slapped the saddle with the heel of her hand in frustration.

"To Oblivion with you too, then!" It was a shout from the woods that seemed to echo around Rowen. Rowen spun around, looking in all directions and desperately should out, "Serana!" A small branch dropped at Rowen's feet and she looked up, shading her eyes from the sunlight. Serana was perched at the top of a very large pine tree, looking directly down at Rowen.

Rowen squinted, "You left! Without so much as a note that you were taking off! You…you…"

"I'd choose your next words wisely, because I feel that I have a pretty good spitting angle from up here," Serana remarked coarsely.

Rowen pursed her lips together, "So, you just left at night to go climb trees?"

Serana tossed a pinecone down at Rowen, "No, I left _you _last night because you're a selfish horker."

Rowen batted the pinecone away, "Just get out of the damned tree already!"

Serana began climbing down the tree slowly, "If you really must know, I started climbing this tree when I heard a horse galloping through the woods like a madman was riding it."

Serana hung loosely from the lowest branch and dropped gracefully in front of Rowen.

Rowen wasn't impressed in the slightest, "You took off in the middle of the night without letting anyone know where you were going, or when you intended to be back."

Serana leaned back into the shade of the tree, "I'm not your wife, and so you really have no business knowing where I go or how long I intend to be gone."

Rowen's mouth opened and closed silently. She pointed at the ground, "I am your partner, and you agreed to go hunting with me. I deserve to know when my hunting partner takes off without me."

Serana turned her back to Rowen and headed in the direction of Falkreath, "Our hunting adventure was over _long_ before we took the carriage out of Whiterun."

"Is that what this is about?" Rowen grasped the reigns of the horse and directed it behind her as she followed in Serana's footsteps. "Is this about what happened in Whiterun?"

"No, this is about you being a deceitful, selfish horker," Serana continued, "I have already explained that to you."

Rowen quickened her pace, "Well, a minute ago I was just a selfish horker, but now I am a deceitful one too." Serana kept walking forward without acknowledging Rowen's remark.

Rowen reached out and grabbed Serana's wrist just in time to receive a powerful slap to the side of her face. Rowen's head pounded as her cheek throbbed angrily. Serana's eyes burned into Rowen. "Don't you _dare_ touch me again," she spat. Rowen stopped with her hand still at her cheek and stared as Serana kept walking away from her.

**Chapter Seven**

"_Not like this."_ Those were the last words that Rowen spoke to Serana as she left the hot spring. Rowen and Serana had redressed in silence and then continued their journey through the wilderness. When they finally arrived in Dawnstar, they were almost too exhausted to even eat. The Inn Keeper had not asked about their bedding situation, and so the two were only halfway surprised when they discovered that their room consisted of only one double bed.

Serana stared at the bed and started snickering. Rowen turned to Serana with a look of confusion. With one look at Rowen's face, Serana began cackling. Rowen's face cracked into a smile at the look of her deliriously tired companion, and then she too found herself laughing. The two laughed until Serana bent forward and pleaded, "Stop! My sides hurt!" Rowen covered her mouth with her hand, but tears started welling up in her eyes as she tried to suppress her laughter.

Serana took a deep breath and steadied herself, "Alright, can we just admit that we are both very, very tired?" Rowen nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. Serana flopped onto the other half of the bed, "And, can we just admit that we both want a warm bed and some sleep?" Rowen fell backwards onto the bed and shut her eyes, "I'm just fine with all of that."

Rowen had no idea how long she had been asleep. When she opened her eyes, she saw Serana fast asleep on the pillow beside her. Rowen watched Serana as she breathed deeply, her black eyelashes fluttering softly as if she were in a deep dream. Rowen wondered if Serana could be dreaming of her. Before long, Rowen was once again fast asleep.

Serana woke to her stomach growling and her mouth dry from thirst. Rowen was still passed out with one arm draped over Serana's body. Serana lifted Rowen's arm and attempted to get out of the bed, but Rowen groaned and pulled Serana closer. Serana tapped Rowen's arm, "Get up! It's Serana!" Rowen sighed with her eyes still closed, "I know…let's just stay in bed." Serana escaped Rowen's grasp and rolled out of bed, "We have been asleep for a long time! I'm so hungry that I could eat a mammoth!" Rowen finally opened her eyes and looked up at Serana, "I found you in a crypt…I'm pretty sure you've gone a lot longer without food." Serana pulled the covers off of Rowen, "Well, _now, _I don't have to go that long without eating, and you shouldn't either." Rowen rubbed her eyes and stretched. Serana stood at the side of the bed and nudged Rowen with her foot, "Please, wake up." Rowen grabbed Serana's leg and pulled her back into the bed. Serana smiled as she felt Rowen curl in behind her. Rowen pressed herself closer until she was sharing Serana's pillow. Serana smiled as she felt Rowen slyly press her face into her loose hair. Rowen breathed in Serana and never wanted the moment to end.

Serana paused and turned to Rowen, "You know, we can stay like this." Serana grasped Rowen's hand. Rowen felt Serana's fingers pass softly over the metal of her wedding band.

Rowen closed her eyes and sighed. Serana's voice was barely above a whisper, "_That's_ why you won't." Rowen met Serana's gaze, "I will, and I am going to…I'm just not sure how I am going to do it."

"You love her too much to hurt her," Serana's words broke in the air. Rowen interlaced her fingers with Serana's, "I do care about her, and I don't want to hurt her." Serana swallowed and turned away from Rowen, suddenly feeling very foolish again. Rowen placed one hand gently on Serana's cheek, their other hands still interlaced. Rowen waited until Serana met her gaze once more, "I love you. You _know _that I love you. I tried my hardest not to hurt Ysolda, but I knew I was in trouble the day I pulled you out of that crypt."

Serana thought back on the day that Rowen pulled her out of her tomb. It was the start of their adventures together, and they had barely spent a night apart since then. But, if Rowen had feelings for her the day she pulled her from the tomb, she sure was excellent at hiding them. At first, Rowen had terrified Serana. She was a nimble Bosmer, but her dark eyes seemed to pierce through Serana. Her face was a mystery behind splashes of blood that seemed to almost be outlined by the huge claw-like scars that spanned the length of her face. The tight braid that held her dark hair in place only seemed to intensify her look.

But, now, Rowen's looks no longer terrified her. They actually had quite the opposite effect on her now. Serana lifted her hand to Rowen's face and lightly let her fingers trace the claw marks over Rowen's lips. Rowen clasped Serana's hand and lightly kissed her fingertips and whispered, "I'll be yours', if you'll have me." Rowen laughed then, "I am already yours', even if you will not have me."

"I find it hard to believe that anyone could truly have you," Serana countered, "But, I will certainly try."

"I think you're a little smarter than that," Rowen smiled, "I think you know full well that you have me eating out of your hands." Rowen bit at Serana's palms playfully to demonstrate. Serana smiled to herself and knew that she spoke the truth.

Rowen looked very serious when she met Serana's gaze again. "I've never wanted anything so much in my life, like I want you," Rowen continued, "But, I won't do wrong by you. I have to end things with Ysolda before…"

"I think there's a very thin line there, Rowen, between what we are doing already and what we haven't done," Serana interjected.

**Chapter Eight**

Rowen remained several paces behind Serana as they continued on their way to Falkreath.

"What would you have me do? Barge into the Homestead on the day of her wedding anniversary and throw her out?" Rowen shouted at Serana's back. Serana kept walking without acknowledging Rowen.

Rowen continued to shout at Serana's back, "Was I supposed to just come in that night and tell her it is over? That I fell in love with another woman while I was out supposedly being the 'hero' that she wanted me to be? And, what was I supposed to do if you decided that you weren't really sure of your feelings, after all?" Rowen shook at the horse's reigns, "You were the first real friend that I had that wasn't a horse or a sociopath in a jester's outfit!"

Serana muttered something inaudible to Rowen. Rowen quickened her pace and continued to yell, "See! There you go again! When you _do _actually say something to me, you just mumble it to yourself!"

Serana turned a cold gaze to Rowen, "I said, 'At least you two have something in common.'" She then turned back away from Rowen and continued walking.

Rowen looked up the reigns of her horse in confusion. Shadowmere stared ahead, unfazed by the shouting. "You know, you can stop likening me to an animal at any time."

Serana turned again, "I wasn't comparing you to Shadowmere. I was comparing you to Cicero. He too is a sociopath, so you have _that _in common."

Rowen balked at these words and stopped in her path, but Shadowmere's reigns quickly pulled her back into motion. Rowen stared up incredulously at Shadowmere as he pulled her along.

Rowen started closing in the space between herself and Serana, once again leading Shadowmere through the woods and not the other way around. "Speaking of _sociopaths_, if I get too close are you going to slap me back down again?"

Serana did not answer. "I will take your silence as an affirmative response, and so I will keep my distance. However, I would like to inform you that our horse-friend is very upset, and he isn't acting quite like himself. " Shadowmere stopped abruptly as Serana came to a halt in front of them. Serana turned and looked up at the demon horse. Shadowmere stood unmoving with his eyes focused straight head and his nostrils flaring. Rowen looked from Serana to Shadowmere, "Don't let him fool you, he's absolutely devastated that we are fighting right now." Shadowmere flicked his tail, seemingly bored. Serana turned her head to the side and tried to suppress a smile.

**Chapter Nine**

Rowen and Serana were preparing to make their leave from the city of Dawnstar when Rowen spotted Shadowmere galloping towards them in the distance. Rowen narrowed her eyes at the stallion, "I'll be damned, he finally showed up to take us home." Rowen shook her bow at the approaching horse and yelled, "No! We don't need you _now! _We needed you days ago when you were off stomping mud crabs _and abandoning us at a Dwarven ruin!" _Shadowmere slowed and stood unwavering in front of the Dovahkin. Rowen grabbed a coin purse from her pocket and held it in the air, "Do you see this? _This _is the money that I made since you abandoned me, and the _first _thing I am going to do with it is _buy a new horse!" _Shadowmere blew air through his nostrils and reared his head up and down. Serana approached the side of Shadowmere and ran her fingers through his long mane. "He is such a handsome horse though," she cooed to him.

"Don't let him fool you, he understands every word coming out of my mouth," Rowen pointed at Shadowmere, "I mean it, you need to get your head out of your ass, or you can just leave to go fight mud crabs by yourself for the rest of eternity." Shadowmere nibbled the cuff of Rowen's glove. Serana laughed and patted the side of Shadowmere.

Rowen held Shadowmere's reigns as Serana climbed on to his back. "At least he was a free horse," Rowen grumbled.

"The Dark Brotherhood just _gave _him to you?" Serana gaped.

"I know, it's really hard to believe that someone was so ready to get rid of this _majestic _stallion that she pawned him off on me as foreplay to _murdering_ me," Rowen mused, reflecting back on darker times.

Rowen glanced up at Serana's expectant gaze, "You know, I probably shouldn't be telling you any of this."

"You probably shouldn't have told me a lot of things," Serana shrugged. Rowen wondered if this conversation was still about the Brotherhood, but continued, "A woman named Astrid was leader of the Brotherhood at that point in time, she gave me Shadowmere after she ordered me to kill Cicero."

Serana was silent for a while, but finally asked, "Were you with Ysolda before you joined the Dark Brotherhood?"

_Back to that again_. "Yes, I was with Ysolda long before I joined the Brotherhood." Serana remained quiet, but her eyes were locked on Rowen. Rowen looked down, suddenly appearing very focused on her boots, "I met and married Ysolda not long after I learned that I was Dragonborn." Rowen picked up a rock from the ground and tossed it, "Killing a godlike lizard seemed like a task that was going to take me awhile, so I decided to take the rare opportunity to marry a shopkeeper's daughter."

Serana seemed to be in thought, "That is all well and good, but how did you get mixed up with the likes of the Dark Brotherhood?"

Rowen shrugged, "I was poor and a pickpocket for the longest time. I started running jobs for the Guild, until I robbed Belethor one day." Rowen smiled and shook her head, "The sharp old bastard figured me out, so he paid the Brotherhood to assassinate me."

Serana looked astonished, "You two are so close though!"

"_Now, _we are close, but these were different times," Rowen waived a hand dismissively. "Anyway, shortly after I robbed Belethor, I was attacked by an assassin. This assassin had a note with directions from the Brotherhood to kill me. So, I decided I would get to them before they could get to me.

I found myself researching the rumors surrounding this mysterious group. Somehow, my research lead me to an orphan's home, who was performing 'the Black Sacrament' in hopes of summoning a member of the Brotherhood."

Rowen gazed up to Serana, "The Black Sacrament is a heap of troll dung, by the way."

Serana's face was unreadable, so Rowen continued to break the silence, "This childwanted me to kill an _evil_ old woman who owned an orphanage in Riverwood. To investigate this bizarre request, I rode to Riverwood to find this woman."

"And, she was as awful as the boy described?" Serana asked.

Rowen nodded, "She was exactly what the boy described."

"You killed her?"

"I killed her," Rowen added flatly. "Then, I met Astrid…"

"How could you murder people without it bothering you?"

"I didn't ask questions. I just did the assignments as Astrid asked."

Serana looked stern on Shadowmere's back, "You were running around killing people because some _woman_ asked you to do it?"

Rowen frowned, "You do realize that we are still talking about the woman that tried to _murder_ me, right?"

"I don't know your history with this woman," Serana added flippantly.

"She was paying me well for each assassination…in _gold, _not sexual favors," Rowen steamed.

"But, you did as she asked and without question."

"Look, when I am going to assassinate someone for money, I don't usually sit down with a pint of mead to contemplate their life stories," Rowen frowned, "Besides, it wasn't like I acted completely without question—Cisero is still alive, isn't he?"

"I don't know, I haven't met him," Serana looked crossly out into the horizon.

"It's going to stay that way too," Rowen shook her head, realizing that it was completely her doing that a crazed, murderous jester still stalked the shadows of Skyrim.

"He followed you for months, you must have had some amount of trust in him."

Rowen squinted up at Serana, "I trusted him enough not to put a knife to my neck while I was asleep, which was more than I could say for Astrid."

"Did he not stay in your house? Did he not meet Ysolda?"

Rowen guffawed, "Take _Cicero _to my home? You must to be out of your mind!"

Serana looked nonplussed as she patted the side of Shadowmere's neck.

"Serana, my wife has no idea that I am even _in _the Brotherhood. And, Cicero isn't exactly_ subtle_ about his lust for murder."

"Your closest friends are a horse and a murdering jester, you have killed people for hire, you are the Queen of Thieves, and a vampire," Serana continued, "At home, you live the life of a heroine, a loving wife, and a savior."

Rowen grimaced at Serana's assessment of her past, "Well, she knows I am a vampire. And, in my defense, I wouldn't call Shadowmere a _friend_…I don't even like that horse."

Serana finally laughed, but turned away from Rowen.

"And, I _did_ save Skyrim from the World Eater," Rowen added, "Eventually."

**Chapter Ten**

"Are we going to do this all of the way to Falkreath, or can we continue this fight at home?" Rowen pleaded.

"That is not my home," Serana said softly.

"Then, where do we live now? Pick a place and let's go there together," Rowen countered in all sincerity.

"And, what about Ysolda?" Serana asked.

"_What _about Ysolda? We have been on the road together for almost seven months! And, in that time, we've been to Lakeview…three times?"

Serana stared ahead in silence.

"I've spent more nights on the road with you than I have spent in my wife's bed for all of my marriage! I have spent more nights with you than I have with anyone in my life. My home is with _you_."

"I don't know if that is entirely true. You sounded all too at home last night," Serana's words seemed to slice through the air.

_She heard me. _"Say the word then. Tell me that night in the woods outside of Dawnstar was real, because, lately, I have been wondering if I didn't just dream it all up. Just tell me…"

"Tell you _what_?" Serana hissed. "What is it that you need me to spell out for you so that you know that I am serious?"

Rowen's eyes fell to the ground.

"I love you, I really do. I think that must be hard for you to believe…that I really see _you _and love you, but that's the way that it is," Serana continued, "You don't seem to have much reason to trust those around you, but I am asking you to trust me. I'm not secretly plotting against you. If I didn't love you, I would have told you to go face first up a skeever's backside seven months ago!"

Rowen laughed and forced back tears.

"But, I won't lead this dual life with you. I'm not going off to Lakeview with you every couple of months so that I can pretend to be the right-hand companion of the 'heroic Dovahkin' in front of your wife. You can lock up your secret armor, weapons, and coffins in your basement, but I won't be the part of your life that you lock away and pretend doesn't exist," Serana fumed.

"That's not what I wanted," Rowen added, "You have always been the one part of my life that _is real _to me."

"Then, it is time to start acting like it," Serana's eyes rested on Rowen. .


	3. Part Three

**Chapter Eleven**

Rowen and Serana were halfway through the road that connected Dawnstar and Winterhold when it began to storm. Lightening streaked across the sky and the clap of thunder echoed through the mountains. Rowen guided Shadowmere into the entrance of a cave and lit a torch once shielded from the pelting rain.

Serana dismounted Shadowmere as Rowen circled the cave entrance. "This seems familiar," Rowen mumbled. She grabbed a map of the area from Shadowmere's saddlebag. Before unfolding the map, she grabbed Shadowmere's reigns and whispered, "I'm not tying you up in Frost Troll country, but don't make me regret it."

"Where are we?" Serana asked as she lit her own torch.

"I _have _been here before. This is Hob's Fall Cave, if my map is correct," Rowen shoved the map into her pants pocket.

"What did you find here?"

"A nice comfortable bed, a pint of mead, and a busty maiden beckoning me into her bed." Rowen's voice trailed off as she met Serana's indignant stare. "Actually, it was completely iced over on the inside and full of necromancers, but it _was_ _close _to what I was fantasizing it would be."

Serana shined the torch over the cave walls, "No busty maiden beckoning you into her bed?"

"No mead," Rowen shrugged.

"Are you deliberately trying to make me jealous?" Serana turned towards Rowen and raised her eyebrow.

"Why? Is it working?" Rowen smiled. Serana had seemed distant ever since they left Dawnstar. Her bleak assessment of Rowen's past and home-life had Rowen fearing that maybe she was having second thoughts about spending their lives together.

"Not even in the slightest," Serana teased. "Did you at least clear out the necromancers?"

"That's usually the idea," Rowen tilted her head towards the entrance of the cave, "Should we go check?"

The frozen walls of the cave reflected the light from the torches. After several feet, the two appeared to be in a large room of the cave. The scuffing of Rowen's boots echoed as she proceeded to light several torches that lined the walls of the great room.

"Looks like we have the place to ourselves," Rowen kicked at a bucket harboring rotten tomatoes. Serana pulled an arrow out of a long decayed corpse, "I take it that you met this person on your last visit?" Rowen walked towards the corpse with an odd look on her face. "I didn't want you to find out like this," her tone very serious. Serana's eye grew wide, "You didn't want me to find out what?" Rowen looked down at the corpse, "Well, remember that maiden I was talking about before we entered the cave?" Serana nodded slowly. "Well, she was into some _seriously _strange sex," Rowen's words cracked into a laugh. Serana frowned and punched Rowen in the shoulder, "You are sick."

Rowen silenced as the sound of footsteps echoed from a connecting cave tunnel. Light from the connecting tunnel spilled into the great room as a voice boomed, "Is someone there?" Rowen pulled Serana behind a barrel.

"Shit! Bandits must have moved into this place," Rowen's voice was barely above a whisper. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and readied her bow.

"How do you know he's a bandit? Maybe he's also escaping the storm," Serana insisted.

"I know they're bandits, because they're _always_ bandits," Rowen mumbled.

"Hello? Show yourself!" The voice commanded.

Rowen raised an eyebrow at Serana and whispered, "He's pushy…that's very bandit-like of him."

Rowen peeked from behind the barrel. The voice belonged to a stout Orc carrying an iron sword. The Orc sheathed his sword and murmured, "I guess it was just my imagination." Two male Nords suddenly emerged from the tunnel leading a Khajit that was bound at the hands. The Orc turned and placed a dagger to the Khajit's throat, "This is the end of the line, Omir. Either take us to the chest, or I will use this knife to gut you before I throw you on a spit."

A great whooshing sound filled the air as a large spike of ice hit the Orc in the throat. The Khajit dropped flat to the floor in alarm. Before the Nords could locate the spell caster, the Orc rose from the dead and drew his iron sword. One Nord fumbled for his sword, his eyes wide with fear as the Orc sliced into the chest of his accomplice. The Nord was finally able to draw his sword with shaking hands and swung with all of his might into the side of the undead Orc.

With the sword still in hand, the Nord turned to run for the tunnel before falling flatly over the Khajit. The Khajit was sawing madly at his bindings with a dagger that he had plucked off the dead Orc. The Khajit turned wildly with the dagger in his newly freed paw, just in time to see an arrow fly straight into the back of the Nord's skull. The Nord's body slumped to the ground with a thud.

Rowen stepped from behind the barrel and clicked her tongue at Serana, "Ice spike to the throat, you truly are a cold-hearted woman."

The Khajit scrambled to his feet and went bounding into the tunnel, never to be seen again.

"Well, that was rude," Serana called after the Khajit. "He didn't even bother to thank us."

Rowen placed her foot on the dead Nord's shoulder and pushed the arrow through his skull, "I wonder why not?" The free arrow now glistened with blood. Rowen paused and then began wiping the bloodied arrow quickly on the leg of her pants. "Ugh!" Serana gasped with a disgusted look on her face.

"What? I can't have it all coated in blood, it slows the arrow down."

"Well, don't wipe it on your pants! You're going to smell like death if you keep doing that!"

"_Smelling _like death might save me on arrows," Rowen pointed.

Serana began searching inside of her bag. "Wipe them on this cloth," she insisted and tossed a small lambskin rag to Rowen.

Rowen began cleaning her arrow with the cloth and muttered, "Now, I'll just be carrying a cloth around that smells like death."

"Well, hopefully, we can make our way back to Lakeview without having to kill everything in our path," Serana pointed.

"So, you still want to go back to Lakeview?" Rowen questioned. She should have assumed that returning to Lakeview would still be the plan. Even if Serana had changed her mind about the two of them, Rowen was still madly in love with her. It wasn't fair to keep Ysolda isolated in Lakeview, and Rowen knew it.

**Chapter Twelve**

As Rowen had feared, the fight lasted the entire trip to Falkreath. They had been walking for hours, but it felt like days. The two entered Dead Man's Drink for a pint and Rowen began asking Valga about renting a room for the night.

Valga pushed a pint of mead across the counter to Rowen, "Haven't you set up house not too far from here?" Valga glanced back and forth suspiciously between Serana and Rowen. Rowen took a long drink from the glass, "Aye, not too far from here." Valga polished an empty glass, "And, your wife…is she well?"

A Nordic man by the name of Bolund rapped his fist on the bar. Valga began filling the empty glass with mead, and pushed it across the counter while avoiding eye contact with the Nord. Rowen cringed and murmured into her glass, "I really hate that man." Bolund sipped his mead and stared down the bar at Serana, "It is nice to see a woman who enjoys a good pint of mead." Bolund smiled lamely and tipped his pint towards Serana. Rowen beamed back sarcastically at Bolund, "Oh, I just _love_ mead, Bolund. You can buy me another round, if you'd like." Bolund frowned and looked from Rowen back to Serana, "My brother and I actually run a shop…" Rowen slapped the counter, interrupting Bolund, "She isn't interested." Bolund straightened, "Are you telling me that this beautiful, _Nordic_ woman is settling with a filthy Bosmer?" Rowen took note of the regal, yet incredibly sloppy way "Nordic" seemed to roll off of Bolund's tongue

Valga watched with an intrigued expression. A bard walked up to the bar, unaware of the building confrontation. The bard scratched his chin and began to speak his order to Valga when she quickly waived a dismissive hand at him. The bard balked at Valga.

Serana turned a questioning gaze to Rowen. "Yes, Bolund, she's with me," Rowen glanced atValga who quickly averted her eyes and pretended to polish an empty glass. The bard had decided that he didn't want a drink bad enough to endure this maltreatment, so he gave up and walked away. "She's with a Bosmer _woman_," Rowen added as she gestured to Valga that they'd like another round. Bolund slapped a few pieces of gold on the bar and walked away dismissively, "This whole town has gone to Oblivion anyway."

"Well, I hope you weren't trying to remain discreet," Serana whispered to Rowen. Rowen was already well aware that Valga was the town gossip. "All the more incentive to tell Ysolda sooner rather than later," Rowen added as she retrieved several gold pieces from her coin purse. Valga was holding a pint in the air and gesturing to the bard she had dismissed earlier. Rowen placed the gold on the counter and regained Valga's attention, "So, how's about that room for tonight?" Valga began dispensing the gold into the cash register, "Would you like two beds, or just the one?" Rowen thought back to the last bed she shared with Serana, "I think just the one, Valga."

Valga passed a key across the counter to Rowen. "This room should be nice and cozy," Valga added with a wink. Rowen grabbed the key and lifted her bag to her shoulder, "I appreciate it." Serana took the last sip of her mead and followed Rowen to their room for the night.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ysolda frowned as she remembered the last words her wife spoke to her before leaving Lakeview Manor. Rowen had stood on the doorstep of the manor with her back turned to Ysolda, "I'll be back when I find Serana, but not until then." Ysolda had no reason to believe that her wife was being unfaithful to her, but she also felt that something was not entirely right. She rested by the fire pit, hardly tasting the stew she had just cooked as she stared at one of her wife's traveling bags that had been left behind in the rush to find Serana.

Before Ysolda would allow herself to change her mind, she crossed the room and grabbed the travel bag. She tipped the bag over and spilled its contents onto the dining room table.

The bag dropped several pieces of gold, a small Elven dagger, rope, several gems, a receipt, and a bloodied cleaning cloth. Ysolda wrinkled her nose at the cloth and pushed it quickly off the table. Ysolda settled into a chair and unfolded the receipt. It was from Belethor's General Goods Store.

Receipt of Sale

33 Ebony Arrows: 260 Gold

Legendary Wedding Bands of Bound Souls: 2,000 Gold

Ysolda blinked and reread the receipt. _Wedding Bands of Bound Souls? _She knew that her wife regularly found valuable items on her adventures, but why would she buy a 2,000 gold wedding band? Furthermore, why would Rowen buy the ring the day of their anniversary and not give it to her?

Ysolda could almost hear her heart pounding in her ears. She dashed upstairs to their bedroom, and began tearing through drawers searching for more information. She frantically checked the pockets of her wife's clothes, but found nothing.

Ysolda sat at the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. She felt paranoid for not trusting her wife. What was she going to say if Rowen suddenly returned home to find all of her items in disarray? But, then, an idea came to Ysolda like a torch in the dark. She slowly made her way downstairs and opened the door to the guest bedroom.

The room was clean and the bed was made. It seemed completely void of Serana's presence from the night before. But, just as Ysolda turned to leave, she spotted a brown book on the nightstand. Ysolda grabbed the book from the nightstand and flipped it to its opening title. _The Lusty Argonian Maid. _Ysolda quickly flipped through the pages and a small note fell to the floor.

It appeared to be another receipt from Belethor's General Store, but a small note was quickly scrawled beneath the items of sale list.

Receipt of Sale

One Copy of the Lusty Argonian Maiden: 15 Gold

_The secret to the band is that it's two for the price of one. Let Rowen know I'll be expecting a wedding invitation from the pair of 'ye this time around. –B_.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Rowen kicked off her boots and settled onto the bed with her hands behind her neck, "How does this speech go again? Oh yes, 'Can we both admit that we're just both very, very tired… and, can we just admit that we both want a warm bed and some sleep?'" Serana smirked, "I think I'm just fine with all of that." Rowen watched as Serana untied the clasp of her cloak and let it drop, revealing her décolletage. Rowen swallowed, "There's really one problem that I have." Serana placed one knee on either side of Rowen on the bed, "What's that?" Rowen let her hands run up Serana's thighs to her waistline, "I'm not actually tired at all." Serana leaned forward and breathed, "I'm just fine with that too." Rowen pulled Serana into a kiss and moaned. She let her palms roam up Serana's waist to her bust where she expected to meet softness, but was blocked by Serana's corset. Serana's lips hungrily made their way to her neck as Rowen circled her hands around Serana's back as she began to pull on the ties of the corset.

"_How does this thing work!" _ She continued to tug as chills chased up and down her spine with nibble that Serana took at her neck. Rowen let out a loud groan as Serana's fingers started slipping below her pants belt. Rowen abandoned the ties and began frantically pulling at the sides of the corset, hoping she could just rip the damned thing off. Serana paused and met Rowen's eyes, "You have _never_ worn a corset before?" Rowen blinked at Serana, "Is that a serious question?" Before Serana could answer, Rowen flipped her on her stomach and began loosening the ties. The corset finally gave and Rowen began sliding it up and over Serana's head. Rowen tossed the corset to the floor and quickly clasped Serana's breasts, "For the love of the Nines, I thought I'd never get here." Serana snickered and slapped the side of Rowen's leg. Her hand hit a small box in Rowen's pocket. She turned quizzically to Rowen, "Is that the ring box from Belethor's?" Rowen nodded and pulled the golden box from her pocket, "I would say that I forgot about it, but that would be a lie. I feel like I have been carrying the entire weight of Tamriel in my pocket for the past two days." Serana leaned back against the headboard, "I thought you were going to have it as your _big surprise _to Ysolda on your anniversary night."

Rowen turned to Serana with a truly puzzled expression, "You are telling me that you _really _thought I was buying this for Ysolda?"

Serana shrugged, "That's what you told her on the road to Lakeview."

Rowen shook her head, "I said I had something too special to give away in the middle of Bandit County—I did end up giving her a gold and emerald circlet that I had enchanted some time ago. I initially enchanted it with you in mind, but you quickly demonstrated to me that you can hold your own just fine in a battle." Rowen's eyes searched Serana's face, "I could make you another one though, if you really want it."

Serana shook her head dismissively, "Why did you buy the ring then?"

"I bought it for you," Rowen put gently.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but your actions last night weren't a great display of someone hoping to propose to me," Serana added flatly.

Nothing went as Rowen had planned. When they had made the trip from Dawnstar to Lakeview, Rowen had tried to end things with Ysolda. She tried to explain that she felt as though they had gotten married before true feelings could have developed, and that she wished that she could have done things differently. The words that she wanted to say seemed stuck in the back of her throat. Rowen knew that Ysolda was going to be devastated, and she was almost positive that Ysolda already knew something was amiss. Before Rowen and Serana had admitted their feelings to one another, Rowen would return to Lakeview and ravage Ysolda with the lust that she had suppressed for weeks on the road with Serana. But, after the Dawnstar incident, Rowen could only offer to hold Ysolda by the fire and search for the right words to end their marriage. In the end, Rowen could not do it. She woke the next morning and asked Serana to go on a hunting trip with her. Serana remained somewhat detached during the trip. It was beginning to be obvious to Rowen that Serana had decided against their romantic relationship, but Rowen was still happy to have her friendship.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I think some part of me still hoped you wanted to be with me, but another part of me wasn't ready to end things with Ysolda. I think that's why I ended up with a wedding band_ and_ a mammoth tusk," Rowen finally admitted.

"Why didn't you think that I wanted to be with you?" Serana asked.

"It was just something you said on our way out of Dawnstar," Rowen admitted lamely, "And, you began acting differently towards me."

"You were the one that said you wanted to officially end things with Ysolda before you could allow yourself to be with me," Serana pointed, "I was allowing you to do that on your own terms."

Rowen nodded, feeling ashamed of her actions, "It wasn't right either way. I needed to let Ysolda go whether or not you would have me."

Serana ran her fingers over the top of the ring box, "You know, I got this very strange note…"

Serana was interrupted by a sharp rapping at the door.

Rowen sighed, "Go away!"

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

Rowen slid off the side of the bed and stomped across the room. Serana began shrugging on her cloak as Rowen flung open the door.

Ysolda stood at the doorway with her arms folded.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Ysolda's cold stare hit Rowen like the force of 100 carriages. Ysolda's eyes moved from Rowen's disheveled appearance to Serana who was now pulling on her boots. Rowen began to stammer as she smoothed the stray hairs from her braid. Ysolda's eyes narrowed, "Do you take me for a complete fool?"

Serana brushed Rowen's hand as she moved through the doorway, "I'm going to take a walk, Rowen." Rowen locked her fingers with Serana's and gave her a pleading gaze. Serana squeezed Rowen's hand, then released it, "I'll be back. No trees this time." The corner of Rowen's mouth twitched into a smile, but it was quickly replaced with a frown as she once again met Ysolda's incredulous gaze.

Rowen walked away from the door and sat on the bed, she looked back to Ysolda's figure in the doorway and motioned to a chair. Ysolda let out a sigh as she entered the room.

"I didn't want you to find out this way," Rowen began.

"In other words, this has been going on for quite some time." Ysolda seemed to state, rather than ask.

Rowen looked down at her calloused hands, hardened from years of wielding an arsenal of weapons. Just moments ago, they had been against Serana's soft flesh. The night could have gone so much differently. Rowen's eyes quickly found Ysolda's expectant gaze once again. "I fell in love with her a long time ago," Rowen started. Ysolda looked pained at these words, "You _love_ her?" Rowen nodded slowly, "I do. But, I only recently found myself acting upon that feeling." Ysolda had tears forming in her eyes, "How long? How long have you been sleeping with her?" Rowen dropped her gaze to the floor, "Well, I…we…haven't…yet." Ysolda raised one eyebrow at this string of words, "Yet?" Rowen looked around the room, "This was as close as we've come to it." Ysolda stood up from the chair abruptly and turned from Rowen, "If I hadn't showed up, you would be having sex with her right now." Rowen couldn't help but find the appeal in this proposed alternative universe, but Rowen sighed and began to rub her temples with the tips of her fingers.

Rowen slowly reached for Ysolda's wrist. Ysolda pulled her hand away and hissed, "Don't touch me!" Rowen wondered how many times today she would have these words spat at her.

"I fell in love with her over 7 months ago," Rowen began, "The more time I spent with her, the more I loved her. I tried my best to be faithful to you." Rowen didn't expect Ysolda to have much sympathy for her emotional battle with adhering to their marital vows. "I didn't want to turn Serana into my mistress…I wanted to do right by both of you. The night before I left for my hunting trip, I tried to tell you. But, I just couldn't get the words to come out right."

Ysolda blinked, "I had interpreted your words that night_ very _differently."

"I know," Rowen's voice now low with guilt. "I am a coward. I know this."

Ysolda's voice was steady, "Now, what? What am I supposed to do now?"

Rowen turned and clasped Ysolda's hand. Ysolda flinched and began to pull away as Rowen began, "I am so sorry, Ysolda, I really am. None of this is fair to you. You deserve someone who will be there for you, someone who will run a shop with you, someone who isn't gone most days out of the year…"

Ysolda let her hand relax into Rowen's as her tears began to run down her cheeks.

"You always wanted to run your own shop, and you can't do that stationed out in the middle of the woods. _I _put you out there to protect you from the darkness that follows me. It isn't fair to you," Rowen too was now beginning to cry. Ysolda sat beside Rowen on the bed. "Are you going to marry her?" Ysolda asked solemnly. Rowen stood and turned to the bed, still not meeting Ysolda's eyes, "I had planned on it." _If I don't chase her away first_. Rowen frowned as she realized Serana had been gone on her walk for what felt like a long time now. Rowen shook off the urgency she felt to find Serana. If Rowen was going to be married to this woman, she was going to have to start realizing that Serana is perfectly capable of caring for herself. After all, with her skills in necromancy, Serana could probably summon an entire army of undead to fight for her will. At times, Rowen's mastery of archery and stealth seemed like child's play in comparison to the magical power Serana wielded.

Rowen's attention turned back to Ysolda. Ysolda sat silent on the bed, staring at the floor. Night had long passed fallen on Skyrim, and though the Manor was only a day's travel away it would still not be wise to begin at this hour. "It's way too late now to make your way back to the manor." Ysolda gazed up at Rowen through furrowed eyebrows, "Are _still_ trying to tell me what to do?" Rowen squeezed the bridge of her nose. "_No," _Rowen began with irritation. This was also the second time today that a woman told her to stop telling her what to do. Rowen, calmed her tone, "I just think that you should stay the night in Falkreath." Ysolda relaxed her shoulders, and with a defeated gazed out on Skyrim's woods. "It's probably best just to get a good night's rest," Ysolda finally admitted. Rowen nodded, "I will request another room from Valga." Ysolda was still staring out the window with her back partially turned to Rowen. Rowen knew that Ysolda was done talking. What more was there to say that couldn't wait for the morning? "Right, I'm going to go and…" she let her voice trail off as she shut the door.

_That went horribly. _Rowen turned to a bar full of patrons. It seemed like every eye was on her as she crossed the threshold to the tavern door._ Valga's word spreads quickly, _Rowen noted as she opened the tavern door to the crisp night air.


	4. Part Four

**Chapter Sixteen**

Falkreath wasn't a huge town, but it was large enough to make finding your mate on a walk a little difficult. Rowen stood at intersecting paths, wondering which direction to head. An Argonian fellow stood with his back to a post. Rowen gave a closed-mouth smile in his direction. But, before Rowen could form her words of greeting, she was interrupted by the sound of a horse approaching at full gallop. Rowen's eyes widened as Shadowmere stopped and reared in front of them. The Argonian man steadied himself against the post, taken by great surprise at the sudden appearance of the large stallion.

"By the Nines, you beast! What has gotten into you?" Rowen glared up at Shadowmere who was now whinnying softly. Rowen had never seen Shadowmere in such a state. She finally stroked Shadowmere's nuzzle, "It's alright, calm down." Shadowmere began scratching the ground with his hoof.

Rowen grasped Shadowmere's reigns and turned an apologetic gaze to the Argonian, "He's never charged into a town like this before. I'm sorry he startled you." Rowen reached a hand out to the stranger, "I'm Rowen of Arenthia." The Argonian leaned forward and clasped Rowen's hand, "Neros of Stormhold." Rowen motioned up the only path of Falkreath that she had yet to cover, "Say, you wouldn't have noticed a woman walking around here? Black cloak, _really _pale?" Neros wore a somewhat flat expression that puzzled Rowen. "You know, you're the first person that has shaken my hand since I moved into this town," Neros remarked in a reflective tone. Rowen chucked awkwardly, unsure of how to respond. "I normally turn a blind eye in these matters, just as this town has turned a blind eye to me," Neros turned his gaze towards Rowen, "But, it was once my job to see _everything." _Rowen nodded, still unsure of where the conversation was headed. She knew that the Argonians were worthy stealth agents, often recruited by groups such as the Dark Brotherhood for their keen ability to disappear into a target's encampment in search for weaknesses. Neros read Rowen's face and raised one scaled eyebrow, "I _did _see your companion. She was approached by a Nordic fellow, then they left by foot to join two Orcish men just a stones throw outside of town." Rowen was very confused by this string of information, "Are you sure we are talking about the same woman? I can assure you that Serana doesn't know any _fellows_ in Falkreath." Rowen reflected back to Bolund and scowled. Neros locked his gaze with Rowen, "I saw you enter Dead Man's Drink, so I am certain of who I saw." Rowen's mind reeled. "But, the thing I found very interesting," Neros continued, "Is that the lady had not brought her own horse." Neros then pointed to Shadowmere, "This horse followed her to the field, and chased after the group as they fled Falkreath." Rowen turned her gaze towards Shadowmere. "And, here you are," Neros waived a clawed hand towards Rowen, as he concluded his summary. Rowen began to feel her stomach tighten, "In which direction were they headed?" The Argonian pointed to a road East of Falkreath, "But I must tell you that the Nord did talk to one other person while he was in town. Perhaps, she would know their destination." Rowen turned back to Neros, "She?" Her voice was beginning to take on a frantic edge. Neros nodded, "Another pretty, little Nordic woman with short, red hair. She entered Dead Man's Drink shortly before your lady exited the tavern." Rowen turned back to the tavern, with a crashing realization. _Ysolda._

**Chapter** **Seventeen**

Ysolda crumbled the note in her fist and let it drop to the floor. The sound of her feet echoed throughout the manor as she made her way to the back of the homestead. What she was considering verged on the edge of pure insanity, but she could think of no other way to rid her life of this woman. Ysolda popped a latch on a worn weapon display case and let her finger graze the hilts of a collection of deadly daggers. These were far from Rowen's best daggers. The _best_ were locked in the basement along with Rowen's most treasured armor pieces. Ysolda kicked at the old latch that bound the basement door shut. She had never actually entered the finished basement. Its contents remained somewhat of a mystery to her. Rowen had explained to Ysolda that there were parts of her life that she had to keep locked away for Ysolda's own safety. Ysolda wasn't exactly sure which factions Rowen had found herself joining during her many months on the road, but Ysolda had somewhat of an idea. She knew that Rowen had quickly moved to powerful positions with the wrong people, and she felt the need to uproot Ysolda from their mansion that they shared in Solitude. They quickly relocated to the Lakeview Manor, a monstrous house safely tucked between the forgotten borders of Falkreath and a frozen lake.

Ysolda wedged a dagger between the latch and the basement door. Once she felt she had the appropriate leverage, she kicked down on the hilt of the dagger. The latch popped, but remained attached by two strong, iron nails. Ysolda once again positioned the dagger between the latch and the door and kicked down. This time, the latch popped off, tearing pieces of the wooden door away with it. Ysolda lifted the door to the basement and was met with complete darkness. She readied her torch in her hand and began her descent down the basement ladder. At the end of the ladder, she allowed herself to drop to the soiled ground. Immediately, she began lighting sconces that decorated the walls of the large room. The growing light illuminated the space and Ysolda gasped at a large figure that stood unmoving in the shadows. Ysolda froze, her eyes locked on the figure when she began to realize it was just an armored mannequin. The mannequin was covered in elaborate black, leather armor. Ysolda's fingers traced the edge of a long cloak that was attached to the body armor. _What group would wear such elaborate armor? _

Once again, she began scanning the room. A large coffin rested against the far wall of the basement, its lid was open and the red satin lining seemed almost inviting. Ysolda shuttered and turned away from the coffin. _No wonder she didn't want me to go down here. _She began noting the various wooden trunks scattered around the room. These were most likely the trunks that would hold Rowen's most prized weapons. Ysolda raised the lid of a trunk nearest to the looming, leather-clad mannequin. Inside of the trunk, a variety of shrouded robes cushioned an exceptionally sharp ebony dagger with eerie markings deeply carved into the handle. Ysolda grabbed the dagger and sheathed it onto her hip. The deadly blade offered her the confidence that she would need to enact her plan.

Ysolda made her way back up the ladder and out of the basement. Before leaving the manor, she obtained 500 gold coins from a heavy, iron safe in the main room. The bandit encampment was situated just West of the homestead, and it had always been a source of persistent anxiety for Ysolda. Never could Ysolda have imagined that she would now actually be visiting the encampment on her own volition.

This particular group of bandits had at one time decided to test the defenses of the seemingly vulnerable household. A group of them had arrived late in the night with torches that pierced the night sky. The leader was positioned on horseback at the front of their landing. He was a large Orcish man with a long goatee braided down his chin. His boar-like teeth were barely visible under a large mustache that framed his severe under bite. The Orc yelled to Rowen from horseback with a booming voice that echoed off the large rock quarry surrounding the land of the manor, "A young lady would be either exceptionally dense or entirely insane to build a homestead in such _uninviting _territory!" At that moment, a separate bandit had flanked the manor and was beginning to make his way through the kitchen window.

Rowen quickly sent Ysolda down through the hatch of the basement. The basement was still unfurnished at this time, and was more of an afterthought in Rowen's elaborate building plans. Rowen had instructed Ysolda to lock the basement from the inside until she returned. When Ysolda was safely locked inside of the basement, Rowen quickly extinguished all of the lights in the main room before creeping slowly to the kitchen. By this time, the bandit had the kitchen window open and was attempting his stealthy descent into the house. Rowen was perched patiently in the shadow beside the window with her hand wrapped firmly around the hilt of her dagger. As soon as the bandit dropped to the ground, Rowen swiftly moved into position behind him. She used one hand to quickly grab a fist full of his hair as the other hand launched the dagger in a quick, upwards stabbing motion between the rib space of one lung. Before the bandit could react, Rowen kicked the back of the bandit's knee as she quickly stabbed a second dagger deeply into his other lung. The bandit fell to the ground as he opened and closed his mouth rapidly with wide eyes, but no sound escaped his deflated lungs.

Rowen turned and quickly scanned the area outside the window for any of the bandit's accomplices, but all appeared clear for the moment. Rowen turned back to the bandit on the floor, his eyes were now glassy and distant in death. Rowen removed an axe from a block of wood that lay ready by the kitchen fireplace. Rowen swung the blade of the axe down into the neck of the bandit, severing his head in one chop. Rowen grimaced as she grabbed the hair of the bandit's head and lifted it from the ground. Lopping off heads wasn't exactly her style, and it certainly wasn't subtle. However, subtlety was not the message needed for this situation.

Rowen carried the head with her as she moved silently through the house. Once she had reached the front of the house, she quickly opened a window while remaining under cover. "I would strongly advise you to reconsider your actions, Orc!" Rowen yelled into the darkness. Muffled laughter was clearly audible from the open window. Rowen then launched the severed head through the open window and heard it land with a thud on the ground. The bandit chief's horse brayed sharply. "I believe that belongs to you!" Rowen shouted as she grabbed her quiver from a shelf beside the front door. Hushed murmurs filled the night as the bandits remained in position. "Leave my property now, and I will allow you to live. Continue to test me, and I will use your bones to fashion my armor!"

A few moments passed in silence before Rowen finally heard the distinct sound of a horse galloping away into the wilderness. Rowen peered over the window ledge with her bow readied. The torches of the bandits were quickly fading into the night. The severed head remained discarded on the moist soil of their lawn. Rowen returned to the basement for Ysolda, "It's over—they're gone now." Ysolda unlocked the basement and raised the hatch slowly, blinking as her eyes accommodated to the sudden appearance of torchlight. The bandits never attempted another attack after that night.

Ysolda continued west towards the bandit encampment as she recalled that horrific night. It had taken her days to remove the bloodstains from her kitchen floor. She wondered if the bandits would listen to her proposition, or if they would just murder her on site. She patted the hilt of her sheathed ebony dagger and again felt the surge of confidence that she needed. The smell of smoke and booming laughter alerted Ysolda to her arrival at the destination. She straightened herself and began walking confidently and with purpose into the clearing where the bandits were situated. A bandit sharpening his blade by the fire stood as Ysolda emerged from the woods, "This would be a good time to turn around, lass." Ysolda stopped abruptly, squared her shoulders and spoke, "I have come to make a proposition." The man sharpening his blade chuckled, "A proposition, eh?" More bandits were now emerging and joining the fireside. An Orc that Ysolda recognized as their chief appeared from a makeshift tent.

"What is this? You have come close enough, lass. It is time to turn around," the Orc bellowed.

"I have gold. It is yours' if you will just help me," Ysolda tried her best to keep her voice from wavering. She wasn't exactly sure if her announcement of having gold tow was in her best interest. "There is a woman in Falkreath that I want you to kidnap. If you do this, I will pay you 500 gold."

The Orc looked puzzled by this entire confrontation. He ran his hand through his goatee and looked quizzically at Ysolda, "Why don't I just take you _and _your gold?"

Ysolda swallowed before speaking sternly, "The woman that I am referring to is the lover of someone who beheaded one of your men." The bandits turned with looks of realization at their leader.

"Why are you offering this information to me now?" The bandit leader eyed her suspiciously.

"This woman stole something very valuable from me. I want revenge on her, and you want revenge on the woman that killed your friend," Ysolda continued, "If you capture this woman, you will have rid my life of a thief and you will have stolen the lover of your enemy."

The bandit chief nodded as he noted the expressions painted on his men's faces, "So, I steal this woman and you will give me 500 gold for it?" Ysolda nodded slowly. The chief walked towards Ysolda, "What will I do with her once I have her?" Ysolda waived her hand dismissively, "I don't care what you do with her once she is gone."

The chief was now standing directly in front of Ysolda. His massive figure shadowed her completely. "I will give you half of the money now and half of the money once you have taken her," Ysolda breathed as she stood her ground. The chief nodded as he extended his hand, "Aright, Lass, you have a deal. I'll rid you of your _thief." _

Ysolda placed her hand lightly into the brute's palm. The Orc squeezed Ysolda's hand with an amused expression on his lips, "We will go now to Falkreath." Ysolda looked slightly puzzled, "You want me to ride _with_ you?" The Orc turned away from Ysolda and began readying his horse, "Well, of course you must ride along…you will have to reveal this thief to us." The Orc scooted backwards in the saddle and offered one hand down to Ysolda. Ysolda could feel her heart beating frantically in her chest. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. Finally, she grabbed the Orc's hand and pulled herself onto the saddle in front of him.

Ysolda steadied herself on the horse's back as the Orc positioned his arms around her and grabbed the reigns. "My name is Lash," the Orc commented, "And, I _must_ know the name of the only woman who has ever entered my camp and demanded a job from me." Ysolda squared her shoulders once again, "My name is Ysolda." Lash chucked softly, "Just Ysolda?" Ysolda gave a curt nod, "Just Ysolda."

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lash remained a considerable distance outside the city of Falkreath. The town was not known as particularly welcoming territory for Orc bandit leaders. In the distance, Lash could see Ysolda wiggling through the window of an inn. He grinned as Ysolda dropped to the ground below. Lash let out a sharp whistle and waived at Ysolda across the field. Ysolda looked around nervously before she gathered her skirts and began sprinting across the field towards Lash's party.

Ysolda's plan had worked flawlessly. Upon entering Falkreath, Ysolda had pointed out Serana to the Chief. Lash had ordered one of his Nordic men to wait outside the inn before taking Serana. Ysolda turned on horseback to face the Chief as he barked out his orders, "No, you must take the thief alone! If Rowen sees you touch her, she won't stop until she kills all of you!"

Lash smiled, "I understand perfectly, Just Ysolda. That's why you will be going in to distract our dear, old friend. In the meantime, we'll steal away your little thief." He seemed very pleased with himself, and he added, "By the time our Elf-friend realizes her loss, we will all be gone."

Ysolda stared back at Lash, "And, I'll be left in there to have my head thrown out the window!"

Lash's let out a bellowing laugh, but he could tell that Ysolda was not at all amused. "You have my word that your pretty head will remain firmly on you shoulders," Lash continued, "When our dear friend leaves the inn to search for her thief-companion, you can slip out unnoticed."

Ysolda eyed Lash suspiciously, wondering if she could trust the word of the bandit. She finally decided that she had come too far to start distrusting him now, and so she agreed to go along with the plan.

Now, as Ysolda bridged the distance between herself and Lash, she was thankful that she chose to trust the Orc. Lash extended a hand down to Ysolda from his saddle, and Ysolda beamed up at him as she took his palm to pull herself up onto his horse.

In the distance, Ysolda could see Lash's man approach Serana from behind. Serana stiffened as the man began to talk to her. Ysolda knew that the bandit had placed a knife to her back, but the casual observer would be none the wiser of his actions.

The man followed behind Serana to the field where they were waiting, and instructed her to mount his horse. Serana gave Ysolda a tight-lipped stare as the bandit began binding her to his mount. The sound of an approaching horse made Ysolda turn. Across the field, Shadowmere was galloping towards them at full speed with his head held low and his eyes glowing like fire. "It's her horse!" Ysolda panicked.

Lash grabbed his reigns as the Nordic bandit slid into the saddle behind Serana. Lash kicked his horse into motion, "I'm not worried about some damned horse, Just Ysolda. But, it's time we make our leave."

Serana was using her shoulder to fight at her gag, "Get Rowen! NOW!" Serana screamed back at Shadowmere before the bandit behind her managed to secure a burlap sac over her head.

Shadowmere continued to race after them until Falkreath began to fade into the distance. When Ysolda turned back to look at the demon horse, he was gone. A smile made its way across Ysolda's face. _They had really done it._ Ysolda could feel her heart marching to the steady beat of their horses' hooves.

But, Ysolda's smile faded as a cold chill raced down her spi ne. Ysolda pulled her cape around her to protect herself from the chill of the night air, but Rowen's voice seemed to echo throughout her mind. _I'll be back when I find Serana, but not until then._

**Chapter Nineteen**

Rowen threw open the door of the inn and walked quickly to the door of her private room. She tried the doorknob and found it locked. _No surprise there. _Rowen turned in annoyance from the door, an unnerving smile slowly spreading across her face. The patrons at the bar suddenly became engrossed in the bottom of their pints, avoiding Rowen's gaze.

"You must have locked yourself out," Valga offered quietly as she approached Rowen. Rowen still had the same unnerving smile on her face, "Why, I suppose I did, Valga. Thank you for your help." Valga turned the key to unlock the room and backed away as Rowen pushed forward. Rowen quickly snapped the door shut behind her as she entered the empty room.

The bed was still disheveled from her romp with Serana. Serana's travel bag lay slumped in the corner of the room. Rowen walked to the chair where she last saw Ysolda. She ran her hand across the padded seat, noting its warmth. Ysolda hadn't been gone long.

Rowen hoisted herself over the windowsill with her own belongings in tow and dropped steadily onto the damp ground below. She peered across the field that separated the inn from the woods of Falkreath's hold and whistled sharply for Shadowmere. Rowen startled as a high-pitched whinny sounded beside her. Apparently, Shadowmere was already one step ahead. Rowen grabbed at Shadowmere's reigns and held his head low as she met his searing red eyes, "You love her too, and so you _will_ take me to her. Do you understand?" Shadowmere's nostrils flared as he kicked readily at the earth beneath them.

Rowen had barely righted herself into the saddle before Shadowmere took off at a full-gallop towards the Eastern road of Falkreath. Rowen clung to the reigns of the horse, feeling Shadowmere's hooves dig deep into the ground beneath them.

They rode through the night, following fresh tracks on the path leading out of Falkreath. Yet, as the night pressed on, it soon became apparent that Shadowmere had reached the end of his knowledge as to Serana's whereabouts. Still, the horse pushed forward at a breakneck pace whenever Rowen directed him onto what she felt might be the kidnappers' path. They rode until the sun had fully risen in the sky. Shadowmere's body glistened in a fine sweat and his hot breath steamed the freezing air around them.

At some point in their flight, Rowen noted familiar trees surrounding their path, and she became uncertain as to whether they had circled back onto their route, or whether everything was just starting to look the same to her now. She finally had to dismount Shadowmere to get the horse to slow his speed. She walked with him, leading him by his reigns to a nearby stream. Shadowmere's muscles quivered as he lowered his head to drink. Rowen knew that if they kept at this pace, she would ride him into the ground.

As Shadowmere continued to drink, Rowen began tying him to a nearby tree. Shadowmere reared suddenly and nearly pulled Rowen to the ground. "By the Nines! We have to stop! Do you think you are any good to me dead?" Rowen fastened the horse to the tree, her mouth firm as she stared down the demon horse. Rowen began to pace and rack her brain for any clue that might get them back on the right trail. Shadowmere had finally stopped pulling at the tree, and stood looking defeated at the stream below them.

The last rays of the setting sun shone brightly between the trees, and Rowen realized that they had been riding all night and all day. _And, they were still no closer to finding Serana than they were at Falkreath._ The paths around them faded with the waning daylight.

Rowen scavenged the area for firewood and tinder, the temperature quickly dropping around them. Most of the wood in the area was covered in a fine snow, wet and useless for burning. Rowen shook the cold from her hands as she looked at the pathetic fire pit. _This will have to do for the night. _With her palms facing towards the pit, Rowen released a stream of flames at the stacked wood. The flames bellowed from her palms with such force that the wood flew backwards and scattered into the snow. "GODS DAMN IT!" Rowen stormed and kicked at the remaining stack of logs.

Magic had never been a particularly strong skill for her, but she usually could at least spark a fire. "Useless as tits on a skeaver," Rowen continued to swear as she searched her satchel for pots of troll fat and flint.

Once again, Rowen gathered the wood and tinder, brushing the snow off of the logs with the leg of her pants. The flint sparked the tender and the troll fat kept the flames burning steadily as the last bit of moisture began burning out of the wood. Shadowmere still stood, unmoving with his gaze locked on the stream. Rowen positioned her hands over the fire and began to shake her head, "You should have just followed her. You shouldn't have let her go…you should have known!" Rowen wasn't sure if she was berating herself, Shadowmere, or both. She threw a blanket over Shadowmere's back and wrapped herself in a fur cloak as she settled back next to the fire. She stared at the stallion. He had been with them these past seven months too, almost every step of the way.

Rowen sighed, "I'm sorry. If it weren't for you, I probably would just now be suspecting that something was amiss." She looked up at the stars and wondered if Serana was in a place where she could see them too. _If they haven't raped and killed her yet. _Rowen quickly hated herself for even acknowledging that possibility. "If this were about anything else, we'd have found the place, disposed of the bodies, and be headed to town with too much loot to move." Her half-hearted laugh sounded more like a cry in the night air. _If this were anyone else._

She closed her eyes and prayed for dreamless sleep. Instead, she dreamt of the night that she had agreed to become a vampire in order to help find Serana's mother. Rowen hated Lord Harkon, she despised almost every vampire that she had the displeasure of encountering, and the Dawnguard would shun her once she turned. But, Rowen loved Serana, and what better way to spend eternity than by her side? "I don't see any other way. I'll become a vampire," Rowen almost couldn't believe her own words. "I'm ready," she nodded, but her voice still sounded uncertain. Serana shifted, "Turning someone is a very personal thing…for vampires. It's intimate. For us. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into this." Rowen grabbed Serana's hand, "In that case, I'm glad you're the one doing it." Rowen was at least certain of that part. Serana held Rowen as she sunk her fangs deeply into her neck. Initially, Rowen thrashed in pain, but quickly her mind became clouded with a heady euphoria. She wrapped her arms around Serana as she was slowly lowered to the floor. With Serana above her, Rowen had the strange sensation that she was floating, or like she was a boat being rocked back and forth between two waves. Suddenly, she realized that Serana was shaking her awake, "Rowen, are you alright? Please, tell me you are okay…" Rowen tried sitting up, but her head still felt like it was spinning, "What happened? Why am I on the floor?" Serana looked pained, "When you turned, you passed out…I helped you to the floor…you were rocking from side-to-side and saying strange things." Rowen finally was able to sit up and place her head in her hands. Serana ran her hand down Rowen's plaited hair, the look of pain was still written all over her face. "I'm fine," Rowen forced a smile, "Do you always knock your lovers off their feet when you get 'intimate' with them?" Serana laughed awkwardly, "I…I actually haven't turned anyone before…if you couldn't tell." Rowen still felt very weak, but continued to tease, "Well, I think you're a pro. We should do this more often." Serana punched Rowen playfully, but looked horrified when Rowen fell over on the ground again. Rowen rested her head on her palm and managed another smile, "Do you always beat a girl up after you get intimate with her?" Serana rolled her eyes, "Do you always cling to your partners like a mudcrab, loudly proclaiming your love before passing out?" Rowen smiled again, "No, that's only for you."

**Chapter Twenty**

Serana was pushed forward roughly and a door slammed shut behind her. Ropes still bound her wrists, but she managed to shake the burlap sack off of her head. She looked around at her cell. A simple bedroll and bucket of water occupied one side of the room, and the other side of the room was void except for a smaller, empty bucket. Serana could only imagine what that bucket was intended for. A strange line seemed to border the cell. The border seemed to glow in the dim light. Serana realized that an enchantment bond her to the cell. It would prevent her from being able to perform magic through the cell bars.

The other walls of the cell were covered in stone. Serana searched the walls for a jagged rock, backing against it and rubbing her bindings against the sharp edges. She stopped suddenly when she heard the sound of boots descending down a flight of stairs. Ysolda rounded a corner and made her way to the cell with a torch in hand. Serana straightened at the sight of her.

"Well, now that I have your abiding attention," Ysolda mused as she lit torches in the room across from the cell.

"Let me out of here, Ysolda," Serana started.

"You always were the persistent one," Ysolda hissed as she began to pour wine into a goblet. Serana quieted and continued to stare at Ysolda indignantly. "It seems we share a common lover, not that it should have surprised me," Ysolda began, "But, I will give it to you, I have never seen Rowen stay so enamored with one women for such a length of time." Ysolda stood suddenly and pushed the wine-filled goblet through the bars at Serana. "You should drink, it could be a long night," Ysolda smiled.

Serana disregarded the wine goblet and continued to stare coldly at Ysolda.

"Fine, suit yourself. It's perfectly good wine…if I wanted to poison you, I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of bringing you to this shit hole," Ysolda continued as she poured herself a goblet of wine from the same bottle.

"My wrists are tied," Serana stated matter-of-factly, "How exactly am I to manage a drink?"

"You could continue rubbing yourself against that rock over there," Ysolda pointed.

Serana made her way to the jagged stone and sliced quickly sliced through what remained of her bindings. She made her way back to the far corner of the cell, grabbed the wine goblet, and gulped the wine down audibly.

"Right, where were we?" Ysolda feigned a look of contemplation, "Oh, yes, Rowen's very sharing nature with love."

"She insisted that she not start anything with me until she had ended things officially with you," Serana wiped her mouth clean.

"Oh, right, she didn't want to take you as a mistress, and she was so _very _concerned about doing the right thing by me," Ysolda nodded, "Funny how that turned into her using you for foreplay while she fucked me." Serana scowled and averted her eyes from Ysolda.

"Don't beat yourself up too much about it; it's probably a grand show of love that she managed to restrain herself from you for seven months. I dare say that it is probably a record."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Ysolda."

"Well, before me, a thief named Sapphire was our heroine's muse," Ysolda cocked her head as if she was beginning to start a list, "Yes, Sapphire was a very interesting girl, a bit of a tragic past…but, I guess she shared that in common with our dear Dragonborn."

"Rowen's family died when she was young," Serana added flatly.

"Rowen's family was _murdered _when she was young," Ysolda corrected, "Much like our friend Sapphire's family. Except Rowen's family was killed by a band of rogue vampires, much like you."

Serana froze, but tried to keep her face neutral as Ysolda studied her. "I take it that she didn't tell you that part? I suppose you thought her opposition to vampirism was on a morality basis?" Ysolda laughed, "Imagine what I thought when she brought _you_ through the door."

Serana tried her best to think of a response for this revelation, but Ysolda continued, "Or, did she ever tell you about the time she ended up in prison under Markarth?" Ysolda paused to take a long drink from her goblet, "What was the first thing she did when she broke out of prison? Did she rush home to her loving wife? No. She made her way to the nearest barwench and spent a fortnight with her. Hroki. I believe that is her name. Always a favorite attraction for our Rowen when she is visiting Markarth."

Serana reflected on the first time she went to Markarth with Rowen. The two of them had been traveling for days, and Serana was insistent on buying them rounds of ale. Rowen looked skeptically at the Silver-Blood Inn and stated that she would rather find an encampment outside of the city to bed down for the night. Serana had laughed at Rowen, assuming that she couldn't be serious. Rowen had kept her head low as she entered the inn, but was quickly spotted by a young, busty blonde in a gold tavern dress. The girl had approached Rowen by sitting on her knee with a pint of ale ready in hand. Rowen startled so badly that she nearly flung the girl off of her. The barwench laughed at Rowen and exclaimed, "Gods, Rowen! I guess that I am still glad we can surprise each other! You didn't tell me that you were coming into town!" Rowen smiled awkwardly and motioned to Serana, "Hroki, thank you for the ale…can I introduce you to Serana?" Hroki smiled warmly at Serana, "Nice to meet you, _Serana. _That's a very lovely name." Serana forced a smile at the woman that was still sitting in Rowen's lap. Hroki's eyes trailed back to Rowen, who was now sitting with her elbow on the chair and hand partially covering her mouth. Rowen's head was perfectly at level with Hroki's bust, and Rowen seemed painfully aware of it. She stared forward at Serana, not daring to glance at Hroki as she slid off of her lap and walked away. "Old friend?" Serana quizzed once Hroki was gone. "Hroki? Friendly? Pssahhh," Rowen stammered, "I mean, I know her…great instruments…instrument. She plays music." "Oh, I'm sure she is _very _talented with her instruments," Serana nodded. Rowen frowned at Serana, "It has been ages since I've visited this pissing hole of a hold." Serana glanced back to the bar where Hroki was pouring pints, "I don't understand your aversion, it seems like a very friendly place."

Ysolda studied Serana's face, "Does that name ring a bell to you?"

"I knew that Rowen had…relations with her at some point in time, yes," Serana admitted.

"How about the name Astrid?" Ysolda continued to question.

"I know _of _Astrid," Serana stated softly.

"I like to call her the 'One that Got Away,'" Ysolda paused, "By that, I mean that Rowen killed her."

"Astrid betrayed Rowen and then blew herself up in a fire," Serana pointed adamantly, "You don't know the trouble that Rowen got herself into with those people."

"I'm not as clueless as you think when it comes to my wife's involvements," Ysolda countered, "To be sure, Astrid would have nothing to do with our dear heroine. For that, I admire her."

"She wasn't having sex with her, so I fail to understand what grudge you hold towards their relationship," Serana was growing tired of this game.

"Well, for one, she followed Astrid around for almost as long as she has you. She was at her beck and call. Might I also point out that she hasn't had sex with _you _either," Ysolda tipped her glass towards Serana. "It's sad, really. I do think that Rowen meant to finally win Astrid over, but we both know how that story ended."

Ysolda fidgeted with the diamond pendant around her neck, "I was almost sure she had changed her ways when you walked into the picture. The nights she came home to me after being on the road for months with you…well, I don't think I have been fucked so well in all of my life."

Serana stared down at the floor, but could only continue to listen to Ysolda's cold tone.

"Little did I know that I had become the mistress to satisfy her needs while she pined away after you," Ysolda rose and began walking towards the stairs, "Congratulations, on your engagement."

Ysolda climbed the stairs and made her way out the front of the small, mildewing cottage in the middle of the woods. Lash stood watering his horse as he counted out gold coins in his leather satchel. He spied Ysolda across the landing and smiled, "Did you get your revenge on your thief, Just Ysolda?"

Ysolda frowned, "I think we should just let her go." Lash gave Ysolda a knowing nod, "This is why you don't talk to your prisoners, lass. But, even if I wanted to release her for you, I'm afraid the thief was part of our bargain." The wind whistled through the trees around them. Ysolda found the entire place rather unnerving. "What do you want with her anyway?" Ysolda questioned. Lash patted his leather satchel full of gold, "_I_ don't want her, but he does." Lash pointed across the landing at an old hermit stooped over a twisted cane. "I have 500 gold here from that old man in exchange for our thief," Lash stated as he began readying his horse for departure. "What are you going to do with all of that gold?" Ysolda asked as she wondered what she was going to do with herself. "Well," Lash began, "I am going to give 500 of it to the wife of the man your Elf friend cut down. The other 500 I'll just hold onto for now."

Ysolda looked back at the old hermit, "I guess Serana could handle him if it really came down to it." Lash looked perplexed, "You kidnap and imprison your thief, but you pray for her safe release? What do you think she will decides to find you?" Ysolda bit her lip, "I'm new to this whole kidnapping and imprisoning thing." Lash nodded as he mounted his horse, "It's not a lifestyle that I recommend for you, Just Ysolda." Ysolda searched Lash's face. He really was a strange looking fellow. He was so brutish and bulky, where Rowen had been so nimble and lithe. His underbite made him appear as though he was perpetually in a terrible mood, but he was kind. "I just wanted to run a shop," Ysolda shrugged, "I have had my fill of marriage, infidelity, dragons, and vampires." Lash regarded Ysolda as he spoke to her, "I know plenty o' places where you can run a shop, Just Ysolda."

Ysolda groaned, "It's not _Just _Ysolda. It's just _Ysolda_." The Orsimer smiled down at her. Ysolda continued on, "What about you? Do you know much about marriage, infidelity, dragons, or vampires?" The Orc sighed, "No, I don't meddle in those affairs, I'm afraid."

"What? You? I thought your kind were…you know…polygamists…I'm sure you have plenty of wives stowed away somewhere," Ysolda wasn't sure what point she was trying to arrive at. Lash shifted on his horse, "Nothing stowed away on me aside from gold and skeever jerky, _Ysolda. _If I know anything about the women-folk, it's that wives don't exactly stay stowed very long._" _Ysolda shivered again as the trees danced in the wind. The Orc's horse flicked its tail expectantly. Lash sighed and began to frame his question carefully, "Would you like to travel with me? To a good shop that I know?" Ysolda looked around her and didn't know what other choice she really had, "If I'm not too much trouble, I'd really appreciate that." Lash held down his palm to her, "Oh, I'm sure you'll bring me trouble, but nothing that I can't handle."


	5. Part Five

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Once again, Serana heard footsteps creeping down the steps above here. Instead of Ysolda, a crooked old mad hobbled forward with a cane in hand. "Who are you?" Serana eyed the old man suspiciously.

The old man threw a length of rope through the bars at Serana, "Tie 'em up and I'll unlock yer cell."

Serana kicked at the rope, "I will _not._"

The old man sighed and started shuffling away with his cane in tow, "Suit yerself then." Serana grabbed for the rope, "Wait! I'll bind my hands, but how do I know that you aren't going to try something?"

The old man shuffled towards her again, "Try sum'in? What do you 'spose I would be tryin'?" The old hermit's words seemed to jumble together as he showed Serana his toothless grin.

"How do I know you're not going to…rape me? Why am I even here?" Serana was becoming exasperated.

"Do I look like I'm the rapin' type'?" The old hermit stood twisted over his equally twisted cane. "I heard yer a wizard, o'sorts," the old man's body seemed to shake with each word he spoke. He pointed a crooked finger at the enchantment surrounding Serana's cell, "I want ye to show me how to do that sort o' thing there."

"You want to learn magic?" Serana questioned as she bound her hands, "Why don't you just read a spell book like everyone else?"

"Can't read," the old man countered.

"Well, you could go to the Mage's College in Winterhold," Serana lifted her bound hands to prove to him that she was safe to be let out.

The old man leaned forward and inspected her with a bug-eyed expression, then opened the cell door. "Don' much like mages," he finally mumbled. Serana stared at him as she walked past, "Then, why did you kidnap a _mage_ and lock me in a cell?" The old man was at least two heads shorter than Serana, he pointed up at her again with his crooked finger, "Look, 'ere, wizard. Ye went and got yerself kidnapped, don't be blamin' it on me." He shuffled his way slowly back up the steps. Serana waited at the foot of the steps, staring up at the old man. Once he made it to the top, he turned and shouted, "Well, where'd ye go?"

"I'm still down here!" Serana shouted.

"Stop disappearin' on me and get up 'ere!" The old man shouted down as he rapped the cane on the frame of the door.

Serana slowly made her way up to what she realized was a very dusty, old cabin. The old man brought a bowl soup to the table and pointed to a chair. Serana sat and fumbled the spoon with her bound hands. The old man scowled, "Well are ye goin' to eat or are ye jus' playin' wi'it?" Serana sighed, "My hands are still tied." The old man scooted his chair away from the table and hobbled over to Serana, "Well, why didn' ye say so?" As he untied her, Serana still eyed him suspiciously, "What's your name?"

"'Amich," the old man barked as he sat back down in his chair.

"'Amich?" Serana questioned.

"No, 'Amich," the old man slurped at his soup.

"Hamich," Serana finally spit out.

The old man nodded and grumbled, "Mmmm, That's wha' I been tellin' ye'."

"Alright, Hamich, what is it that you would like for me to teach you?" Serana stirred the leek stew, suddenly realizing her hunger.

"Time for that on the 'morrow," Hamich looked up at Serana through thick, white eyebrows, "How's it that ye ended up way out 'ere?"

"Well, I assume that you understand that the people who brought me here weren't my friends. That's why I was locked up—against my will," Serana began.

"Aye, Lash is a very good lad, I'll have ye know," Hamich tapped his clawed finger on the table between them, "He knew I want'd a tutor an' he brought ye 'ere."

There were a few things that Serana now knew for certain. For one, Hamich was a very confused, old man with a questionable understanding of all the events that had unfolded around him. Two, Ysolda had hired this man "Lash" to kidnap her and to sell her into slavery. Third, Lash was either a kind-hearted or incredibly clever bandit. It was obvious that Hamish wanted a tutor and not a slave, but his methods for acquiring a tutor were questionable at best.

"I suppose that I'm here, Hamich, because I am having a bit of problems with my female…companion," Serana started as she sipped at her leek stew.

"Ye mean like yer sis'r?" Hamich questioned.

"No," Serana felt herself blush, "More like a…lover."

"Oh," Hamish clicked the side of his bowl with his spoon, "Not much help I can offer ye there, lass."

_Well, I guess that makes for two of us. _Serana thought as Ysolda's warnings of Rowen's past lovers weighed fresh on her mind.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

It had been days now that Rowen had been searching for Serana. She had followed every track leading into and out of Falkreath twice over. She questioned every traveler that she met on her way, following any lead that might point her to Serana's path. As luck would have it, a Khajit caravan was stationed in an area just East of Falkreath. When questioned, the group admitted that they had seen a band of travelers that came off as somewhat suspicious.

"One woman was sharing a horse with a brutish Orc," the Khajit purred as he twirled one gloved paw around his whiskers, "The other woman was on horseback with a Nordic fellow, but she wore a cape that covered her head-to-foot."

"Did you see her face at all?" Rowen forked over another 100 gold to the helpful Khajit.

"Ah, you are very kind, young traveler," the Khajit's accent was smooth, mysterious, and somehow very wise. "But, Ri'saad is afraid that he did not see the caped-one's face."

Rowen was still fairly certain that this was the group she was tracking, "Did you see where they were headed?"

The Khajit sat cross-legged in his tent and began speaking in a tongue that Rowen could not understand. A female Khajit approached the tent and spoke, "They took this rode up the mountain, but there's nothing up there but an old hermit's cabin." Rowen grabbed a handful of gold and a map from her pocket. "Point to the location," Rowen commanded as she slid the heap of gold onto the Khajit's sitting blanket.

Rowen dismounted Shadowmere several yards away from the cabin. There was absolutely no evidence of bandit activity in the area. Rowen patted the side of Shadowmere's neck as he brayed softly, "You know we're close, but you're about as stealthy as a giant riding on a mammoth with flames shooting out its ass." Shadowmere lowered his head, but appeared to understand. Rowen readied her bow, moving slowly through the brush and closer to the cabin.

The door to the cabin suddenly opened and Rowen took aim. Serana appeared in the sunlight with a small bucket in tow, "The well is _outside_, Hamich." Rowen heard a small noise from inside the cabin. "No, it has always been outside," Serana continued walking, shielding her face from the sun. Rowen tossed a rock at Serana's path, and ducked as Serana flung the bucket wildly. Rowen put one finger to her lips and motioned for Serana to get down.

"Rowen!" Serana loudly exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" Rowen winced and quickly rolled towards the front door with her bow readied. Serana pushed her to the ground. Rowen floundered and dropped her bow, "What is _wrong _with you?" Her voice was still barely above a whisper. Hamich appeared in the doorway and startled at the sight of Rowen scrambling in the dirt for her weapons.

"Ysmir's beard!" Hamich cried as he thwacked at Rowen with his cane. Serana put her arm out to block Hamich's next blow, "It's okay, Hamich, I know her!" Rowen stood and brushed the dirt from her armor, "What is this? I've been going mad searching for you for _days!" _

"Your _wife _kidnapped me and sold me as a slave!" Serana fumed at Rowen.

Rowen pointed to Hamich, "Then, why is it that you pushed me to the ground to let your captor try to beat me to death?"

"We've worked out a deal," Serana gestured, "I'm going to tutor him for awhile."

"OH!" Rowen threw her hands into the air, "That sounds absolutely lovely…when were you planning on _letting me know?" _

Serana crossed her arms at her chest and gave Rowen a pained expression, "I need some time to myself…time to think."

Rowen sat on the steps of Hamich's cabin, "Well, me too. I've only been wandering the woods of Skyrim thinking you were dead, or worse!"

Serana stood her ground in front of Rowen, "I am saying that I think it's time we part ways for awhile." Rowen balked at her, "For _what?_ To stay here?...I'll stay here with you, if that's what you want to do."

"I had a long talk with Ysolda," Serana began.

"Well, that makes for two of us. I think it's safe to say that things have _officially _ended between us," Rowen assured.

"When were you going to tell me about Sapphire?" Serana suddenly snapped.

"Sapphire?...What?…Who?" Rowen had never been so flabbergasted.

"Don't!...Don't lie to me!" Serana fumed.

Rowen continued to stare, "The only Sapphire I know is a woman that I haven't spoken to in over three years!"

"And, Hroki?" Serana continued to question.

"Hroki?" Rowen began to understand where the conversation was heading, "To Oblivion with Hroki, I haven't seen her in months!" Rowen buckled as a sharp thwack hit her in the back of the knee.

"Ye shut that dir'y mouth, lad," Hamich scowled. Rowen backed away from Hamich, "Stop hitting me with that cane, you old Hagraven!" Hamich's eyes bugged at Rowen, "Ye look like a bear slapped ye righ' 'cross yer ugly face, Elf!" Rowen grabbed her bow from the ground, "That's because it did, you old fool…and, I shot it down…right through it's big, bugged eye."

"Go cast yer fancy magic someplace else!" Hamich's eyebrow twitched as he stared up at Rowen.

Rowen backed away from the crazed old man, "I'm not even a mage! This is a _bow_…you senile…"

"Were you seeing her while you were with me?" Serana continued, unfazed by the confrontation building between Rowen and the old man.

"Never!" Rowen scowled at Hamich, "Never like that."

"But, you were seeing her like 'that' while you were with Ysolda," Serana clarified.

Rowen sat and rubbed her hand across her throbbing leg. "I was seeing her while I was with Ysolda," she admitted quietly.

"How many times?" Serana pushed.

"By the Divines! I don't know! Three? Four? I wasn't keeping a running count! Why does this even matter?"

Serana pressed her lips together and shook her head, "You are an absolute horker. Do you know that?"

"Look, I didn't know we were listing off all of our previous lovers," Rowen countered, "I've never asked how many people you have bedded."

"No one while I was married!" Serana proclaimed.

"I was unfaithful to Ysolda with Hroki," Rowen admitted, "I am an ass for it, you are right."

"And, Astrid?"

"_Astrid_?" The name rolled off Rowen's tongue with disdain, "What about Astrid?"

"How many times were you with her?"

"Intimately? You mean other than the times we were plotting to kill one another?" Rowen fumed, "I can safely say that is a strict count of _zero _times."

Serana moved away from the steps. "Well, I guess we all know that you don't bed the ones you 'truly' care about," she mocked.

"What? You want me to treat you like some wench I picked up at the bar to play with and fetch me ale?" Rowen yelled. Hamich attempted to thwack Rowen with his cane again, but Rowen deflected it.

"Ye stop talkin' to 'er like that!" Hamich threatened.

Rowen scowled and scrambled to her feet, "Fine—let's see, I haven't thought about Sapphire since the day I fell off the wagon at Helgen…"

Serana interrupted, "And, your family? You gravitated towards her because of what you shared in common?"

"Well, I guess that might have been part of it," Rowen started.

"You never told me that they died at the hand of vampires," Serana turned to Rowen, "Why am_ I_ the last person to learn this about you?"

Rowen's expression grew solemn, "That was a long time ago…if I had told you, would you have agreed to turn me?" Serana stood quietly, so Rowen pressed on, "And, then, there was Ysolda. I believe you are familiar with her by now. And, yes, I was unfaithful to her with Hroki…more than I would like to admit. But, I was not in love with Astrid, and I never touched her. I don't know what Ysolda told you, but that's the truth of it."

"And, you weren't seeing anyone while you were with me?"

"You already know my shortcomings there, but those ties are rightfully cut now," Rowen sighed, "I know I don't have the best record, but I would _never_…"

"I need some time to think," Serana interrupted.

"Here?" Rowen gestured to Hamich.

Serana nodded wordlessly.

"Well, I suppose you'll know where to find me then," Rowen paused at the door, hoping that Serana would just follow her out.

"You're going back to Lakeview?" Serana sounded surprise.

"Where else am I supposed to go?"

"What about Ysolda?"

"Well, seeing as I tore through these woods the past few days ready to nail your kidnappers' heads to the wall, I can say it's safe to assume that she is probably well out of dodge by now."

Rowen opened the door to see Shadowmere waiting on the front lawn. Serana beamed at him and raced down the steps to throw her arms around the beast's neck. Rowen sighed, "You should keep him here…he missed you." Serana combed her fingers through Shadowmere's mane, "He's your horse though." Rowen nodded, "I trust him to keep you safe…in the event that…well, in the event that you decide not to return to me." Rowen pointed at Shadowmere, "That means no more running off to stomp mudcrabs…it's all on you now." Shadowmere nibbled at Rowen's glove, "Not that you haven't been doing just fine on your own." Serana shrugged, "I've been around a long time…I've learned a thing or two."

Rowen reached into her pocket and handed Serana the golden ring box, "This also belongs to you."

"Rowen…" Serana began.

"No, take it…it's yours'," Rowen pressed, "Keep it for good luck, wear it if you decide to come find me, or put it towards something that will help you…get whatever you need." Rowen smiled meekly.

Serana clutched the tiny box in her hand, "Okay, I'll hold onto it then."


End file.
